The Virginity Pact Continues!
by herinfiniteeyes
Summary: The multi-chapter continuation of my O/S "The Virginity Pact." The girls of Whitlock are in for a surprise when the boys of Masen decide to help them out with a little problem. Inspired LOOSELY by American Pie. AH/AU/OOC M for sexually explicit stuff
1. Bella Bullies Edward

**A/N: Adrena, you rock! And I don't own American Pie or Twilight. This was originally an entry for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest, and I am now turning it into a short multi-chapter story. Expect four chapters total. :) **

**BPOV**

It was our senior year at the Whitlock Academy for Girls. Basically, a private boarding school for the rich and elite.

I wasn't either one of those things, but I _did_ have exceptional grades. I'd spent all of my spare time over the past few years focusing on my studies with a single-minded intensity that bored the other girls around me.

Well, except for my best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. We'd met during our freshman year orientation, and we'd been thick as thieves ever since. I was only too happy to be sharing a three-bedroom suite with them this year, which was quite a change from living with my ex-roommate, Jessica Stanley.

After all one could only take Jessica's backhanded compliments and passive-aggressive tendencies for so long.

My study habits demanded that I spend the three hours between my last class and dinner with my head buried in my schoolbooks. I was bored out of my mind with some of my classes this year, but I knew they would look fantastic on my college applications, so I pushed my whiny inner thoughts away to focus.

I felt myself nodding off for the fourth time while trying to focus on my advanced calculus book. I decided it was high time for a break, so I stood up and walked around my bedroom to work out some of the stiffness in my muscles. I threw on some music and sighed, stalking back to my desk to make myself stop procrastinating.

I'd just sat back down when my door flew open and Alice and Rosalie came rushing in. I sighed and set my pencil down, looking at them wearily. "You guys know I'm supposed to be studying right now," I said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bell-a! You need to relax! You're not going to lose your scholarship, and you're going to get into any school you want. _Please_ stop being such a spoilsport!" she said, exasperated.

Rosalie just grinned and nodded her head in agreement with Alice. I grumbled and removed my black horn-rimmed reading glasses and tossed them on my desk. "Fine. What do you want?" I asked, somewhat uncharitably.

Alice and Rose turned and smiled mischievously at each other, and I rolled my eyes. I knew a scheme when I saw one, and I also knew I'd be the one feeling like an idiot soon.

"We want to go to the new club that opened in town," Alice said with a too-bright smile.

I released a big blustery sigh. Why was I, Bella Swan, friends with girls who liked to go _clubbing_? I had no clue, really. I frowned at Alice, daring her to voice her request, knowing exactly what it would be.

"You're going to come with us, right?" she asked, her big blue eyes sparkling with challenge.

"You know I don't dance, Alice," I said tiredly.

Rosalie snorted and threw a pillow at me. "We're not going to make you dance, Bella. We just want to go meet some guys!"

I dodged the pillow, knocking over my pop in the process. I cursed when I saw it spilling all over the cream-colored carpet. My klutzy ways were always throwing a wrench in things, I swear. I hurried to toss a dirty towel over it and tried to mop it up the best I could as I tried to concoct a feasible reason for avoiding this new club.

"I wonder if there will be any Masen guys there?" Alice mused aloud. Rosalie just laughed and slapped her lightly on the thigh.

"You mean, you wonder if _my brother_ will be there, you little whore?" she snorted. Alice's cheeks tinged pink in a delicate blush. I felt envy at the pretty glow her blushes gave her, considering the fact that my unattractive blushes ended up making me look like a horrible red-faced tomato.

"Shut _up_, Rosalie!" Alice huffed, looking mortified.

Rosalie seemed unaffected my Alice's obvious discomfort, and I stood up ready to tell her to knock it off because I felt bad for Alice. She'd had a crush on Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother, since the very first time we'd met him in our first year here. He never seemed to notice her existence, however, so she usually spent days mooning around in a state of despair after we'd run into him. It was actually kind of pitiful, the way she openly obsessed over him.

I was no better, however. I had my own secret harbored deep in my heart... Edward Cullen. He was one of Jasper's best friends, and I lived for the brief glimpses and short small talk conversations we held whenever he accompanied Jasper to hang out with us.

I believed I hid my feelings well, because neither Alice nor Rosalie ever teased me about it and for that, I was grateful. I didn't think I could live with the embarrassment of having a massive crush on someone so perfect and untouchable. I mean, not only was he incredibly beautiful and heartbreakingly perfect, but I barely knew him. What basis did I even have for my intense obsession with him?

I fought back the creeping shame that engulfed me whenever I thought about him and hurried to straighten up the mess I'd caused with my spilled soda. The girls on the bed were laughing and joking, not even paying attention to me anymore.

Or so I thought.

"You're not getting out of this, Bella. Resistance is futile," Alice said in a firm voice. I looked up at her and saw that familiar determined glint in her eye, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared me down. I threw my head back and stared up at the ceiling as if looking for help from a higher power while I growled in my throat.

"_Fine!_" I yelled. I stomped over to my closet and started tossing clothes about, most of which were probably smuggled in by Alice and Rosalie while I'd been asleep. They were sneaky like that, you know.

I found a pair of dark wash jeans and one of my favorite t-shirts. I didn't even bother to be uncomfortable as I undressed in front of them quickly and threw the new outfit on. I topped it with my favorite belt and pulled on some Alice-approved boots, grumbling all the while. I pulled my jeans down over the boots and looked up at Alice in frustration when she _tsk'ed_ at me. I rolled my eyes again and shoved the bottom of my jeans into the boots.

She gave me an appraising look before nodding, somewhat reluctantly. "Oh Bella, _why _won't you ever wear any of those cute tops I buy you?" she whined in her long-suffering way.

"Because I like my t-shirts, okay? They're comfortable, and they don't make me look like I'm all tits," I said with a sigh.

I slumped down at my desk, attempting to finish my calculus while Rose and Alice ran to get ready for the evening. This club was apparently brand new, with nights for people eighteen and over. I wondered if anybody we knew would be there, and I found myself dwelling on a pair of deep green eyes. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and refocused on my homework again.

An hour later, my math assignment was completed and Alice and Rose were sufficiently tarted up for clubbing. I shuffled out the door behind them and we climbed into Rosalie's flashy convertible, bought for her by her distant-yet-doting daddy. _Sigh_. I buckled in and we zoomed off toward the town. I swallowed against the vicious nerves attacking my stomach.

The club was exactly as I had pictured it: people dancing to obnoxious hip hop music and sipping neon-colored drinks. Most of the women wore scraps that barely managed to cover up the pertinent parts, and I internally mused as I wondered where they gained the confidence necessary for baring so much skin.

My eyes found Alice and Rosalie dancing together in the middle of the dance floor, wrapped up in each other dirty-style. They put on a good show, but I knew something about them that they would rather die than let anybody else know.

We were all virgins.

While I was fine with my untouched status, they certainly weren't. They saw sex as some sort of goal to achieve, and I just didn't understand it. I'd always thought of sex as something to be saved for that special person who loved me and wanted what was best for me, not someone who just wanted to get their rocks off before moving on to bigger and better things.

My eyes widened in panic as I noticed the three guys who'd just walked in. Jasper and Edward flanked Emmett, their eyes scanning the crowded club... probably looking for Rosalie. I tried to duck down in the booth so they wouldn't see me first, because I always felt incredibly awkward around them.

I may not be attracted to Jasper or Emmett, but they were both amazingly hot anyways. Jasper was tall, all lean muscle and attractive angles. He had a smile that could melt butter and grace that he and his sister seemed to naturally possess.

Emmett was big and burly, muscled in the way that all women secretly lust after. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes to match, and the most endearing dimples. They gave him a sweetness that his muscles always managed to diminish.

I saw Emmett's eyes gleam as they locked onto Rosalie and Alice dancing. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together gleefully as he changed his course to get in the middle of their girl sandwich. I smiled in amusement when Rosalie saw him and promptly rolled her eyes at him before turning and doing her best "I'm not even going to waste my time, bitch" walk away from him.

I noted with surprise as Emmett's excited smile dimmed slightly before he turned and asked Alice to dance. She just looked at Jasper and shook her head "no" before turning and following Rosalie back to our table.

I straightened up in the booth when they scooted in on either side of me. Emmett quickly followed, shoving his bulk into the booth next to Rosalie before wrapping one beefy arm around her shoulders. Jasper just called Emmett a clueless asshole and sat down next to Alice.

Alice looked at him and he scooted as far away from her as he could in the cramped space. She blushed and looked down at the table, a sad expression on her face.

Edward stood in front of the table, looking surprisingly awkward, which wasn't like him at all. He finally cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'm going to go get a drink. Anybody want something while I'm up there?"

Rosalie took the opportunity to turn her seductive charm on Emmett. "Oh, Emmy, would you be a _dear_ and get me a virgin strawberry daiquiri?" she purred in his ear.

Emmett's face took on an expression of pure bliss as he nodded enthusiastically before jumping up. Jasper stood up as well, asking Alice and I if we would like anything to drink. We gave him our orders and they turned to shove their way to the front where the bar was serving non-alcoholic and alcoholic drinks alike.

Rosalie watched them go, and when they were safely at the bar, she turned to us with a businesslike look on her face. "Okay, girls, I have a plan," she said, her voice masked by the music so the surrounding tables couldn't hear her.

"Oooh! What's your plan?" Alice squealed breathlessly, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands like an excited child.

"I don't know about you, but I for one am _sick and tired_ of being a virgin. I've been planning a way to lose it," she said with a determined expression.

I gasped, totally taken aback. I mean, I knew she didn't like being a virgin, but to actually make a plan to get rid of her virginity? That seemed kind of bizarre to me.

Alice, however, was nodding encouragingly. "Go on," she said.

"We have until prom to lose our virginity. I'm on a mission to find a guy who will make it good. I don't want a minuteman who can't hold his own in the bedroom; I want a _real man_," she said.

Alice nodded once more, saying, "I agree. Let's make a pact! It'll be just like that movie, _American Pie_!"

Alice was really getting into this now, and I groaned as she turned to me. "No way, Alice! This is insane, and I don't want anything to do with it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Bella. I'm sure you can find someone to 'fall in love with' by prom," she said, using air quotes to mock me.

"Hey, just because you and Rose don't like being virgins doesn't mean that I feel the same way," I said angrily.

Just then, the guys walked back up to the table with our drinks in hand. Jasper looked at us curiously as my face was engulfed in a shamed fiery blush. "What are you up to now?" he asked us collectively.

Alice was well-known for her harebrained schemes that always seemed to land us in one form of trouble or another. I just tried to hide my face behind my hair as I sipped my icy drink, attempting to cool down the blood heating my cheeks.

"Nothing at all, brother dear," Rosalie cooed at him with a condescending pat on the back of his hand. His eyes just narrowed as he looked at her, trying to figure out her secret. Alice quickly averted her eyes and tried to look completely innocent.

Emmett, ever oblivious to nonverbal communication, asked Rosalie to dance. She took the chance to escape from her terribly perceptive twin. Edward sat down next to me and we smiled at each other briefly before he engaged Jasper in a conversation about Masen's sport teams.

My eyes met Alice's across the table and she nodded her head in the direction of the ladies' room. I grabbed my purse and asked Edward if I could get out of the booth. He complied, standing so I could climb out. He slid back in and continued his conversation with Jasper, not even sparing me a second glance.

I sighed when I realized I must be nearly invisible to a guy like him. He probably didn't even know my name. I followed Alice to the restroom and tried to control the inevitable morose mood that I knew would soon engulf me.

EPOV

"They're up to something; I _know _it," Jasper said, a concerned look on his face. I sighed and sipped my drink, trying to figure out a way to get the sight of Bella in those tight jeans out of my head. I had no business lusting after someone so innocent and pure... she was like one of those delicate snow globes my mother loved to collect. She was fragile, beautiful... and untouchable.

And I was anything but. I mean, it wasn't like I was a manwhore or anything, but I definitely wasn't the right guy for Bella. She was too clean and bright for the thoughts that I constantly cursed inside my own head.

Like the one dream I had where I showed up at her dorm room to find her wearing nothing but those sexy-as-fuck reading glasses and a lacy scrap of lace...

_Fuck!_ I needed to stop having these obsessively lusty thoughts about her. She deserved someone who could handle her with velvet gloves. Someone who could look at her and _not_ imagine her totally naked, bouncing up and down on their cock as she screamed their name.

I gulped my drink, trying to calm the blood rushing through my veins to my crotch. I tried to focus on Jasper so I could try and convince him to leave his sister alone.

"Come on, whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing bad," I said consolingly.

"No way, man! Alice and Rosalie are constantly getting themselves in trouble. There's no fucking way I'm letting them get up to whatever it is they're planning now. I mean, remember that time they made that video of Whitlock's principal fucking one of the students and posted it on YouTube?" he said angrily.

"Well, to be fair, the principal definitely had it coming. She shouldn't have been having sex with one of her students. The poor girl was being blackmailed, wasn't she?" I asked.

"Still. That stunt got them a week suspension. I know they're planning something big, and I can't let this go on in good conscience. I need to stop this," he replied. "It's all Alice's fault. Before she met my sister, Rosalie had a spotless record!"

I set my drink down and shot Jasper a level look. "Alice is hardly to blame. If I remember correctly, at least half of these schemes they come up with are thought up by your 'angel' of a sister."

"Still. I'm going to find out what they're up to _before_ they get themselves into trouble this time," he said determinedly.

I just shook my head and waited for everyone to come back to the table. I wondered what Alice and Rosalie were up to, but I didn't really care so long as Bella stayed out of trouble. I knew from Jasper that Bella was at Whitlock's on a scholarship, and I didn't want to see anything bad happen to her if she ended up getting caught up in something the other girls planned. After all, Alice and Rosalie came from rich families that could afford to pay off the school administration to forget their trouble-making ways.

I watched with hooded eyes as Alice and Bella emerged from the bathroom. I decided it was time to leave, before I made a fool of myself over this girl. She'd tempt me to sin even if she was wearing a burlap sack, let alone those curve-hugging jeans and cute t-shirt. I cursed at myself under my breath and tuned to Jasper to let him know I was going to take off.

Bella reached the table just before Alice, and I nodded my head to her in a brief and impersonal goodbye. I didn't linger, no matter how much my eyes tried to stay glued on her hot little ass as she climbed back into the booth.

I waved to Emmett on the dance floor, where he was still dancing with Rosalie. She looked like she may have finally been warming up to him. Who knew, maybe Jasper would have to kick his ass soon if Emmett got lucky. I chuckled at the thought as I left the club and walked down the street to a little cafe/bookstore that was open really late on the weekends.

BPOV

Back in our suite at the school, I flopped down onto the couch and twirled a piece of my hair around my finger. Alice was sprawled in one of the easy chairs and Rosalie was in the kitchen, slamming cupboard doors and attempting to release her "Emmett Frustration."

"I don't see why you don't just give in and fuck his brains out, Rosalie," Alice said tiredly.

"_Emmett? _Hah! You've got to be kidding me, he's such a big idiotic oaf!" she yelled incredulously.

"Whatever, Rose. We know you secretly have the hots for him," I teased. Rosalie was totally transparent when it came to guys, and you could usually tell how into a guy she was based on her level of irritation.

"Whatever," she snorted. "I'm looking for a _man_, not a boy who only wants to touch my boobies and brag about it to all of his friends!"

With that last statement, she slammed the freezer door and threw her hands up in the air. "Where _the fuck_ is the Ben and Jerry's?!?!" she growled.

Alice and I just sneaked a look at each other and giggled behind our hands. I ducked when one of Rosalie's blood red stiletto heels came flying from the direction of the kitchen. "Oh, fuck you guys. I'm going to bed!" she said as she stomped off.

"Wait!" Alice yelled. "We're sorry, Rose, really. Now come back here because we have to lay out the rules for the pact!"

I threw my head back on the couch and draped one of my arms over my eyes. I didn't want any part of this, but I knew I'd somehow end up getting dragged into this. I just didn't want them to get any ideas about trying to set me up with anybody.

Rose's interest was piqued, so she crossed back to the living room and shoved my legs out of the way so she could sit on the couch. "Okay, so what should our rules be?" she asked.

Ever the organized one, Alice pulled out a pad of pink paper with the words "From the Mind of Alice Mary Brandon" embossed on the top. I tried to tune them out while they began laying down the ground rules.

"Okay, first rule. He can't be a loser," Rosalie said. Alice nodded eagerly and began to write in her overly girly way.

"Second, he has to be _experienced_," Alice chimed in. Rosalie murmured her approval and the second item was added to the list.

"Third rule: he must be willing to give as well as receive!" Rosalie demanded. I groaned, embarrassed for them. This was just too much.

On and on it went until they were satisfied with their list. I'd been coming in and out of consciousness as they plotted. It was getting late and I was tired, so I finally excused myself and went off to bed. It was one A.M. on Saturday morning and I was ready to sleep until noon.

EPOV

It was Saturday morning, and Jasper was still bound and determined to find out what was going on with his sister. I was being dragged along to visit her at Whitlock's because Emmett was still mooning over Rosalie, and he said he needed me to be his "wingman." I figured I'd humor him, knowing that there was pretty much nothing Emmett could do to get in Rosalie's pants unless she wanted him there.

We had to sneak in through a side door and found our way up the back stairs because boys weren't allowed on the residential floors of the school. Jasper and Emmett had complete disregard for this rule, so I was once again suckered into following along with them. I just gritted my teeth and hoped to avoid some of my past conquests from this school. I knew a few of them were still sore about me breaking things off, and I definitely wasn't in the mood for any kind of confrontation today.

We found the suite belonging to the girls and Jasper knocked. There was no answer, so he tried the door and found it unlocked. He looked around quickly at the deserted hallway before motioning for us to follow him into the communal area of the suite.

He started nosing around, probably looking for some incriminating evidence. He stopped at the coffee table and picked up a pink sheet of paper, his eyes scanning it. "Ah hah! Fucking bingo!" he shouted.

Emmett scampered out of Rosalie's room at Jasper's words with a guilty look on his face. I just shook my head at him, disgusted. Jasper held up the piece of paper, looking furious. "They're planning some sort of sexual contest! My very own sister, can you believe it?" he said indignantly.

I wasn't shocked, honestly. I was pretty sure these troublemakers weren't innocent anyway. "What kind of contest?" I asked.

"I don't know. This seems to be a list of rules about the kind of guy they can use for the contest," he replied.

"What's it say?" Emmett asked, looking like a big hopeful puppy.

"Sorry, Em, number one disqualifies you already. It says 'no losers,'" Jasper snorted, laughing as Emmett flipped him off.

Just then, the door opened and the girls came filing in looking fresh and rested. My hungry eyes sought Bella. I tried not to look at her like a tasty morsel, but some things just couldn't be helped, I suppose. I turned back and looked out the window when Jasper walked over to Rosalie and started right in.

"What are you guys planning now?" he yelled angrily.

Rosalie looked pissed once she realized what he was holding in his hand. "Fuck off, Jazz. I'm not going to tell _you_ anything," she said, clearly pissed.

Jasper's face turned red as his anger heightened. I stuck my hands in my pocket and looked at the floor, trying not to get involved. Alice stepped in front of Rosalie and looked up at Jasper with her hands on her hips. She looked like a little five-year-old confronting an adult. I smiled until she opened her mouth.

"Give me that!" she hissed. Jasper's eyes broke with Rosalie's and he looked down at the tiny little spitfire. He grinned mockingly as he took in her expression.

"Oh? What are you gonna do if I don't?" he asked. Alice's nostrils flared and her eyes widened as she howled in frustration.

"That's mine! I wrote it, you idiot! Can't you see my name at the top of the paper?" she yelled.

"What I _see_ is a bunch of bullshit about some guy you apparently want to have sex with," he returned.

"That's right!" she yelled again, this time jumping in an attempt to snatch the piece of paper from his hand. Jasper just smirked again and lifted it even higher, nowhere near Alice's reach.

Emmett began to whoop and holler as Rosalie glared at him. I looked over and saw Bella shifting uncomfortably toward her bedroom. I made eye contact with her and jerked my head in the same direction, silently asking her if I could follow her. She nodded slightly and nervously flicked her gaze back to the fight brewing in front of us.

I didn't bother to be inconspicuous, instead opting to just walk right to her bedroom. Bella jogged in behind me and I shut the door before anyone could ask us where we were going. I turned back around to see Bella sitting on her bed, her hands beneath her thighs as she swung her feet and avoided looking at me.

"Things could get ugly when Rosalie loses her temper," I said. Bella nodded mutely, still looking everywhere but my direction.

"So...what's this contest or whatever?" I asked, trying desperately to make conversation.

Bella's porcelain skin became tinted with red as she finally looked at me. "It's not even worth talking about, trust me," she said.

I sighed and pushed away from the wall beside the door to explore her room. I walked slowly, looking at all the pictures hanging on her walls and appreciating her taste in the art mixed in. I stopped at her bookshelf and perused the titles with great interest, noting some of the same books I had in my own collection. I found her cd collection in a black binder resting atop her computer desk, and I picked it up to thumb through it. I found one I'd been meaning to buy and turned to ask her permission to play it. She nodded and I popped it into her stereo.

I sat down in her computer chair and stared at a spot above her head as I tried to relax. Bella hadn't moved an inch, and she hadn't said another word. I cleared my throat and waited for conversational inspiration to strike me.

Finally, I decided to push for more information. "So...why is it that Alice and Rosalie can't seem to stay out of trouble?" I asked, curious.

Bella looked at me with a furrowed brow. "They just like to have fun, that's all," she replied.

We both stilled as shouts came from the living room. All I could make out was Rosalie yelling something about how she was going to lose her virginity whether Jasper approved or not. Alice then joined in by saying something about how white was a terrible color on her, and that she'd hate to wear it on her wedding day.

I rolled my eyes and wondered what the hell was going on. I turned back to Bella and began to ask her when Emmett's beefy body slammed against her bedroom door. "Eddie! We gotta go before these girls castrate us! Jasper's on his own, man," he yelled through the door.

I shook my head in wonder and stood up, jerking my head at Bella in farewell before dragging Emmett out of the apartment. I didn't even bother to look at the debacle going on, but the sight of Alice pouncing on Jasper registered in my peripheral vision nonetheless.

I beat feet out of there as fast as I could, pushing Emmett in front of me. The last thing I wanted was for him to get excited and offer to buy jell-o for the girls to wrestle in.

BPOV

A few months had gone by since Alice and Rose made the Virginity Pact (or "VP" as they referred to it affectionately). I'd hoped their determination would wane over time, but no such luck was to be had. I just tried to stay out of the way whenever they decided to go clubbing on a mission to find the perfect guys to take their V cards.

I'd just gotten back to my room when Alice came charging in, a panicked look on her face. "Bella, I need you to do me a really huge favor," she began.

"Uh, what do you need?" I asked suspiciously.

"I need you to come with me to the coffee shop downtown and help me seduce this guy," she replied.

"What? Alice Mary Brandon, what the hell are you talking about?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, c'mon Bella, _please_? For me?" she pleaded with her big blue eyes.

I sighed, giving in too easily. "Fine, but you have to promise you'll get to know him before you bring him into this stupid pact," I said as I picked up my purse to follow her.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem," she said, snickering mysteriously.

We got to the coffee shop and my eyes widened when I saw Jasper and Edward sitting at one of the tables, drinking coffee with intent looks on their faces. "Alice, you probably shouldn't, er, do any seducing here," I warned.

"What? Why not?" she asked, looking around.

"Because Edward and Jasper are here, and you don't want a repeat of the last time this stupid plan was brought up, do you?" I asked.

Alice just locked eyes on the guys' table and made a direct beeline for them, pushing people out of the way without any concern. I followed, silently praying that she wouldn't make a scene.

"Oh, hello boys," she greeted them, as she came up from behind Jasper and smiled seductively as she planted her hands on either side of him. My jaw hit the floor in shock, as did Jasper's. Edward merely looked disinterested as he continued to sip his coffee.

"Alice," he greeted.

Alice bent down so her breasts were brushing against Jasper's shoulder. "So, Jasper... how have you been?" she breathed into his ear.

What the shit was _this?_ Was Alice actually flirting with Jasper, or was I just totally high? I turned my confused eyes to Edward, and he just looked at me as if to say "Duh." He stood up and came to stand next to me, taking my arm gently and turning me to the counter. "Let's go order you something to drink," he said softly.

I just nodded dumbly and followed him, wondering what he was doing. Alice took Edward's abandoned seat and scooted it as closely to Jasper as she possibly could. I was completely confused.

"Well, I guess we know who Alice has chosen for her 'prom date,'" Edward said, using air quotes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly all too sure of his meaning.

"I heard about the plan, Bella. Are you guys _really_ trying to put a deadline on losing your virginity?" he asked, looking irritated.

I felt my back stiffen as I realized he thought that I was a part of this stupid scheme. I didn't want him to think that way about me, but I also felt loyalty to my friends and I didn't like the condescending tone in his voice. "What's it to _you_?" I grumbled.

He sighed, backing off a little. Or so I thought. "Bella...when you sleep with someone for the first time, it should be special. You shouldn't rush it. You're worth waiting for," he said.

I stepped back in shock, my hand going to my mouth in an attempt to cover the gasp that escaped. "Edward, with all due respect, you have no idea what I want," I choked out.

With that, we turned back to the counter and he frowned as he ordered a double tall soy latte for me. "Hey, how do you know what I drink?" I asked, surprised.

"Tell me why you're so determined to lose your virginity, and maybe then I'll tell you," he bribed.

I decided to go along with him, wondering why he had such a strong reaction to the idea of me having sex. I shrugged, trying to look blasé. "Maybe because guys don't bother to wait for the right girl, so why should I bother to wait for the right guy? Perhaps I'd rather be prepared to please Mr. Right rather than boring him to death."

Edward gaped at me as he handed me my coffee. "What?" I said, getting pissed. "Who was your first?" I asked.

He looked away, his expression bashful. "Some girl at a party," he finally said quietly.

"See what I mean? Now why should I hold out for some mythical man who will fulfill my entire life when I could be busy having fun with a guy who actually exists?" I replied.

Edward just shook his head and led us out of the cafe. I walked beside him, wondering where he was taking me.

"So let me get this straight. You're going to have sex with some random guy, out of spite because you think that the right guy for you is busy boning other meaningless chicks?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure," I replied, opting to keep this short. This was getting out of hand.

"Bella, that's absolutely ridiculous, not to mention hypocritical!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever, Mr. One Night Stand" I said. "Besides, why do you even care?" I turned to face him, burying my hands in my pockets.

"Because you're too good for this, Bella! Can't you see that? You should be holding out for someone who will make it his personal mission in life to please you. He should be a genius, a hero, a fricken doctor who performs miracles or a firefighter who saves kittens and puppies. Wait for the guy who will put you on a pedestal and worship you every single day of his life!" Edward said in a rush.

I stood there, stupefied. It finally registered in my brain that perhaps he was _worried_ about me. I couldn't help but think that maybe he actually cared or felt protective of me for some reason. I gazed up at him, wondering what he was truly thinking.

"I don't want a hero, or a man who worships me. I want someone who will be real, and _love_ me, and _touch_ me. I'd rather be worshiped with hands than words," I finally whispered.

Edward looked dumbfounded again. I just shook my head and waited for him to say something. "You should still wait, Bella. What if you end up having sex with some sleazy loser who breaks your heart or gives you a disease?" he asked quietly, looking conflicted.

"If you're so worried about the guy, then why don't you just be the one?" I asked impulsively, attempting to call his bluff and get him to leave the issue alone.

Edward stopped in his tracks, looking like he'd been hit over the head with an anvil. "I...I...no. No way," he said, looking terrified.

I hadn't really meant to take this seriously, but Edward's rejection held the sting of a million bees. I felt the breath leave my chest as I held back the crushing disappointment. I took a deep breath and attempted to pull myself back together. "That's fine, then. I'm sure I can find someone else. Perhaps I should give Mike Newton or Jacob Black a call," I suggested, looking at him scornfully.

I turned away from him before he could say anything else and walked away with purpose. I paid special attention to my feet, trying to ensure safe passage down the sidewalk. The last thing I wanted was to ruin my self-righteous exit with a stumble over my own feet.

I got back to the suite and threw myself down on my bed, wiping away a few stray tears as I thought back over our conversation. I was so mad at Edward for even making me feel this way in the first place.

EPOV

I spent the next week after my heated conversation with Bella trying to forget her last words to me.

Unfortunately, I could think of nothing else. I would lay awake in my bed, tortured with thoughts of Bella letting that disgusting pussy Mike Newton fuck her beautiful body. I'd grip my sheets in my fists as I imagined pummeling Jacob Black's face for even daring to look at her.

I tossed and turned whenever I tried to sleep, and when I was awake, it was all I could do to keep myself from hunting Bella down so I could hide her away from all these horny motherfuckers wandering the hallways.

I told myself a million times that she hadn't really meant it when she asked me to be the one to take her virginity. She'd obviously been upset and just wanted to call me out. She didn't actually want me to be her first.

But oh, how I wanted to be the one to show her everything there was to know about sex. I wanted to make her scream my name and feel her as she came. I wanted to be the only eyes on her naked body.

Fuck, I just wanted _her_. But I wasn't good enough for her, and my filthy thoughts about her shouldn't ever be allowed to see the light of day. Even if she had said she wanted someone who would touch her and love her, I knew she couldn't possibly be willing to do all the things I dreamed of doing to her.

I growled as I pummeled my pillow for the umpteenth time that night. Bella's face and body were floating through my mind, torturing me slowly. My room was too hot thanks to my overheated skin. I cursed a blue streak and made a decision.

I would go to Bella and give her the chance to slam the door in my face. At least then I would hopefully be able to move on from this unhealthy obsession with her.

BPOV

It was Saturday and Rose and Alice were out shopping without me (thank god). I was wandering the suite half-naked, wearing only a wife beater and some boy shorts as I did my laundry. There was a knock on the door, and I looked around for something to put on so I could answer it.

"Be right there!" I shouted, running to my room so I could grab my robe. I threw it on and ran to the door, unlocking it and tossing it open.

I gaped at Edward, wondering why he was here. "Uh...hi. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Edward stepped forward, his body invading my personal space. "Does your offer still stand?" he asked quietly.

I heard my sharp intake of breath without registering it. "What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. I wanted to hear him say it out loud, just in case we weren't thinking of the same thing.

"Do you still want me to be the one... to take your virginity?" he asked, looking uncomfortable now.

_Sweet Jesus!_ My brain yelled. "Um..." What am I supposed to say? How should I respond to this?

Without a better idea, I decided for the direct approach. I stepped closer and looked up at him through my eyelashes, suddenly feeling shy. I nodded and brought my arms up to wrap my hands around his face, drawing it down to mine.

Edward's delicious-looking lips were, indeed, delicious. I lapped at them with my tongue, delighting in the flavor that was unique to him. I deepened the kiss, rubbing my hips against his in invitation. Bold Bella came out into the fray, and I wondered how this would go.

Edward pulled back suddenly, and I looked up at him in alarm and confusion. His eyes were incredibly dark and his mouth was hanging open as he panted heavily. "Bella... I don't know if I can do this...I've just wanted you for so long. I'm afraid I'll hurt you," he said gruffly.

"You won't hurt me. I feel the same way. I'm all yours," I said, spreading my arms wide and offering my body up for his pleasure.

Edward looked like a man in pain. His eyes clenched shut as his fists slammed against the wall on either side of my head. Somehow, he'd backed me against the wall during our kiss without me even realizing it. Wow.

I slid my hands up under his shirt, my fingers stroking over his rippled muscles. I loved the way his skin felt beneath my hands. I heard a growl rumbling in his chest before he dropped his hands and found my hips with them.

I arched my hips into his as I looked up at him with pure surrender. "Do you mean that, truly?" he rasped out.

"Of course. Now take me to bed and show me what you've got, tiger," I said, smirking. Edward rolled his eyes and smiled at me brilliantly as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder like a caveman.

"Okay, but you asked for it," he warned as he walked into my bedroom. He tossed me down onto the bed lightly before following me down. I moaned at the beautiful sensations coursing through my body at his touch.

"You know, Bella, I'm beginning to think you're a very, _very_ dirty girl," he whispered into my ear. I grinned and turned to nip at him, hoping he'd hurry this up because I was afraid he'd change his mind and leave me here in a puddle of my own horniness.

I tried to climb onto his lap and straddle him, but he shook his head and turned me back onto the bed. "I'm going to worship you with my hands _and_ my words, Bella. I don't want you to regret this," he said.

I just nodded, not knowing how to respond. Edward began to undress me slowly, his hands brushing against my skin softly as he revealed my skin to his eyes. I tried not to get twisted up in my self-conscious ways, but it was difficult. Edward was so beautiful with his sparkling green eyes and messy bronze hair. He looked like a god among men, and he was actually here with me. It was too much to wrap my head around, truly.

His hands were callused, and when I asked him why, he said it was "all the better to worship you with, my dear." I just laughed breathlessly and allowed him to continue his exploration.

"Did you know, I think your left breast is my favorite of the two?" he mused aloud. I smacked him lightly on the shoulder as he massaged my breasts. "Okay, okay. That's totally a lie. I think I love them equally. It's like asking which one of your children you love more, you know?"

"You are an idiot," I replied, laughing out loud now. Edward's talented fingers continued to brush against my sensitive skin, causing tiny fire bolts of sensation all along my nerve endings. I shifted beneath him, attempting to find the erection I so desperately wanted deep inside of me.

He must have known what I was searching for, because he swiftly dropped down low enough over me so I could arch up and meet his stiff erection through his pants. My robe had already been discarded, along with my tank top. The only article of clothing I now possessed was my underwear, and that just wasn't fair while Edward was still fully clothed.

I pulled him down to me, bringing my mouth to his once more. My tongue licked his lips, asking for entrance. He parted his lips and his tongue pressed against mine, twirling around the tip seductively. He pushed against my mouth and his tongue swept inside my mouth, exploring each and every inch. His taste flooded my senses and I gasped into his mouth as he gyrated his hips into mine.

My hands wrapped around him to grab his jean-clad ass and I gripped it for all I was worth. He moaned in his mouth and I swallowed the sound, wanting to hear it again immediately. I brought my legs up to wrap around his, arching my now soaking wet panty-clad pussy up against the bulge in his jeans.

I ran my hands up inside his shirt, my fingernails scraping against his supple skin covering the rigid muscles. His mouth moved on mine greedily now as his control seemed to snap. I reveled in the feeling, hoping he would give me exactly what I wanted.

"If you keep doing that, you're not going to get the star treatment," he growled, trying to sound menacing. I just smiled up at him angelically and arched my eyebrow.

Edward saw this and apparently decided to call me on it. He pushed himself up and off of me, and my skin wept at the loss of his. He sat back on his heels and tore his shirt off before standing up to rid himself of his pants and boxers. I watched with heavy lidded eyes, dying to feel that beautiful cock inside of me.

"Edward?" I inquired.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied.

"Come here now, please," I said politely.

"Maybe you should take a moment before we do this and decide if it's what you really want," he said, a last-ditch attempt at being the good guy.

"Edward, so help me god, if you do not _get your fucking sexy ass back in this bed right this minute_, I will probably kill you. Then I'll have to kill myself for killing you before getting the chance to have sex with you," I demanded.

Edward chuckled sexily as he walked back to the bed and crawled slowly over me, his eyes roaming my naked body. "Bella, I'd _never_ forgive myself if you killed yourself because you didn't get to have sex with me," he teased.

I just rolled my eyes and scissored my legs up around his hips, bringing him down against me. I moaned as I felt his entire body come skin against skin with mine. He brushed his hand against my cheek as his mouth found mine once more, kissing me deeply until we were both out of breath.

He pulled away and began licking and kissing his way down my entire body. "Bella, I swear you are the sexiest fucking woman I have ever seen in my life," he groaned into my stomach as he nipped just below my belly button.

I felt the moisture begin to gather between my legs as his words sunk into my mind. I reached down with my hands to rub his scalp with my fingers, enjoying the feel of his thick, silky hair. He returned to his ministrations on my heated skin, forging ahead until he found my pussy coated with my juices.

"My, my, what do we have here? Someone excited?" he teased, a sexy smirk on his face. This cocky Edward was so irritating, and yet so sexy. I wanted to slap him and jump him simultaneously.

"You're one to talk," I said, my eyebrow arching as I cast a meaningful look at his raging hard on. "Hey, so, are you going to relieve me of my virginity anytime in this decade, or will my clothes be out of style by the time you get around to it?" I asked, in a huff.

"Bell-aaaaa. Just relax. I'm not going to speed this along, no matter how much you goad me. I've waited a long time for this, and if you think you're going to get away from me without a thorough fucking... well, let's just say you've got another think coming," he replied.

I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest, wishing he'd just let me have my way. My irritation didn't last long, however, because his hot tongue was now caressing along the folds of my vagina. I felt a bolt of electricity begin to hum in my lower body as he stuck his tongue deep inside of me. He brought his hands up to push my thighs further apart so he could have better access to my clitoris. I threw my head back and moaned as he stuck two fingers inside of my entrance, his tongue now moving upward to flick around the nub in a circular motion.

"_Fuck!_" I yelled, my hands buried deep in his hair, pulling on it. Edward's eyes just sparkled up at me as he kept on driving me out of my fucking mind with his mouth and wickedly talented fingers.

Finally, he pulled himself up and slid up along my body in a maddeningly slow fashion. I attempted to hurry him along, but he just took his sweet time. He rested above me with his arms holding him apart from me. I arched up against him, wrapping my legs around his waist once more. He turned and produced a square foil condom package with the brand name Beyond Seven written across it.

I quirked my eyebrow, saying, "Oh really? You boys and your obsession with size," I teased.

Edward snorted as he rolled the condom on quickly and efficiently. "Don't you worry, my dear. You'll get your eight inches in heaven," he replied with a smirk.

I huffed at him as he leaned back down, kissing me as he held me in place. "Seriously though, just relax. I'll take good care of you, Bella. I promise," he said earnestly.

I took a deep breath and kissed him with all the pent-up sexual frenzy building inside of me. I whimpered when I felt the tip of his thick erection pressing against my entrance, which suddenly felt nonexistent. "Edward... maybe this won't work... I mean, maybe you're just too big for me," I whispered in a shaky voice.

"Shh, Bella, beautiful. It'll be okay, I promise. But if you don't like it, just tell me to stop and I will, okay?" he said comfortingly as he stroked my hair away from my damp face. I nodded to let him know I heard him, and he continued to push forward.

The ache and burn intensified as he entered me. I shifted around, trying to relieve the pressure. Edward dropped his head down and began licking and nibbling on my nipples. His left hand came down and he wriggled it between our bodies so he could rub my clit. I felt the delicious sensations returning at his touch, and he slid the rest of the way inside of me.

The feeling of Edward's cock buried to the hilt inside of me was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I let my head drop back as he began to move slowly, pushing in and out as he watched my face for any sign of pain.

Surprisingly, there was none. There were only the amazing sensations of having sex with the guy I'd been secretly in love with for years now. "Edward, this feels so good!" I whimpered into his ear.

"You have no idea," he replied in a strained voice.

I watched his dark eyes as he thrust inside of me again and again, his pace steady. The orgasm I'd felt building inside of me as he was pleasuring my nipples with his mouth hit me with full force. My heart stopped as my muscles clenched down around him, milking him.

"Oh baby, I'm going to come!" he groaned. I whispered my encouragement as I scraped my nails down his back, hoping to bring him with me. He gripped my ankles and sat up on his knees, bringing my legs up to drape over his shoulders as he continued to push deeper and deeper inside of me.

The new angle brought another mind-blowing orgasm out of nowhere, and I screamed his name as he thrust one last time, spilling his seed into the condom.

My breathless laugh cut off when Alice and Rose came barging through the door, looking terrified. "Bella! Are you okay?" Alice shouted before she spotted me beneath Edward on the bed.

"Oh, god, my _eyes_!" Rosalie yelled in disgust. "Get some freaking clothes on! How disgusting! You weren't even in on the plan, dammit!"

I buried my face in Edward's shoulder, afraid he'd be mad that I fooled him. Luckily, I heard him whisper, "Thank god," into my hair.

Edward looked back down at me and we laughed, still riding the high of our orgasms. He pulled the blankets up over us as he dropped down to lie beside me on the bed. "Hey, Rose? I suggest you call Emmett," he said with a wink before she turned and stomped out of the room.

I couldn't stop the laughter as I heard her yell from the living room, obviously pissed off that I'd had sex before she did. I hoped she'd take Edward's advice and call Emmett.

**A/N: I think I may expand this if people like it. I want to get into Alice and Rosalie's experiences and maybe play with the concept more. I think it's funny. Thoughts? **


	2. Jasper Goes Down

APOV

For the last month, I'd been pursuing Jasper Hale with every trick in my book. I'd dressed up, I'd dressed down, I'd flirted and schemed; nothing worked.

Jasper was completely oblivious to me, unless he was looking at me with that stern disapproval that always showed up whenever Rose and I would get into trouble. I sighed as I tried to come up with a better plan to get his attention, knowing that it would have to be the mother of all my schemes in order to seduce him once and for all.

After our knock-down-drag-out fight we'd had over the pact between Rosalie and myself, I'd become even more aware of him than before. The part of me that always held back in shyness and uncertainty when he was around had suddenly disappeared sometime between the yelling and me tackling him to the ground as I tried to get my list back.

He was able to dominate me easily, rolling so that he had me pinned to the ground with his entire body. The heat was incredible, but he didn't seem to notice in the least. It was at that moment that I swore to myself that Jasper Hale was going down, and I would be the one taking him there.

His snooty attitude toward me always left me feeling depressed and filthy, reminding me of the way kids used to treat me when my mother and I were poor before she'd married my insanely rich stepfather.

Not many people knew about my past, aside from Bella and Rosalie, and I wanted to keep it that way. Wearing hand-me-down clothes and living off of Top Ramen was a far cry from wearing Dolce and Gabbana while sipping champagne, and none of the rich bitches at this school were ever going to find out where I'd come from. I mean, just look at how they treated Bella. Her family wasn't even poor; they were middle class, with a comfortable life even though they'd sent Bella to Whitlock Academy for Girls on a scholarship.

I was insanely lucky, and I knew it. I just didn't ever want to become one of the trust fund bitches who thought they were better than everyone else, and I definitely didn't need Jasper Fucking Filthy Rich Hale making me feel like a piece of gum on his designer shoes.

So it was with disappointment and determination that I set about to seduce my best friend's sexy stuck up know-it-all of a twin brother. I called Bella and convinced her to come to the coffee shop where I knew he spent most of his days after school, pretending like he was Lord Byron incarnate of the Starbucks generation.

I had weapons of mass destruction in my arsenal, and I wasn't afraid to use them. My closet was stuffed full of Agent Provocateur, and no guy in their right mind would turn down seeing me decked out in these skimpy pieces of lace.

Of course, I'd have to somehow get him here and get him alone long enough to see me undressed, but I would think about that later. Right now, I just needed to boost my self-esteem with knowing that I was wearing something sinful beneath my clothes. I settled on a creamy ivory bra and thong set that barely covered anything at all. The lace on the bra cups stopped just shy of my nipples and pushed my breasts up and together, creating a small but noticeable amount of cleavage that would be revealed by my black sweater.

I threw on a tight skirt that hugged the curves of my surprisingly rounded ass and pulled on my black patent leather high heeled boots before perfecting my hair and makeup.

Jasper, you silly fool. How dare you try to make me feel like I'm not good enough for your world!

Bella met up with me, her eyebrows barely rising at the sight of my outfit. I just shook my head and focused, trying to pretend that I wasn't suddenly filled with nerves beneath the single-minded focus dominating my every thought.

The cafe was busy, but I found Jasper quickly. Bella wasn't in on my plan, so she thought I would want to avoid Jasper. I got in my battle stance and made my way over to him, anticipating his ultimate resistance.

I hardly noticed Edward and Bella's timely exit as I leaned over him, letting my breasts brush against his back as he sat at the table. His head snapped up as I whispered seductively in his ear. Jasper's back and neck stiffened. Good.

Figuring I'd put enough pressure on him for the moment, I pulled my chair up to his and gave him a wide smile full of challenge. Jasper merely frowned at me. "What are you doing here?" he asked with grumpy distaste.

I felt my heart plummet into my stomach, but I valiantly pushed the sickness away and notched my chin up higher to show he couldn't intimidate me. "Some greeting, Jazz," I said sarcastically.

His beautiful blue eyes were dark and angry, and I wondered why he could possibly hate me so much. Since the first time I'd met him, all I'd wanted was for him to be as head over heels for me as I was for him. His reluctance to be around me had morphed into an obvious dislike in the past few months, and I just couldn't understand why he had to be so rude all the time.

"If you're looking for someone to listen to you drone on about all your boring shit, you're lookin' at the wrong person," he muttered, his slight Southern accent becoming apparent. Rosalie had carefully banished every last trace of hers, because she hated being pegged as the Southern belle she was.

I found it incredibly sexy when his drawl came out, but it rarely ever happened because the Hales had been living up north for most of Jasper and Rosalie's lives at this point. Still, his words cut me as I wondered if he truly thought I was full of "boring shit."

"Way to be an asshole, Jasper," I said petulantly, examining my nails with disinterest. My heart may have cracked, but I would never let this stubborn jerk know how he'd hurt me.

He sighed, looking slightly apologetic. "Look, Alice, I don't have time for this right now. I have my own shit to worry about, and whatever you have going on with my sister and that stupid contest is just going to piss me off, so I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind," he said wearily.

I sat up ramrod straight in my chair, grabbing my purse and glaring at him. "Fine, if you don't want to have a civil conversation with me, then I'll be on my way. I'm so sorry I bothered to be nice to you!" I hissed as I threw my bag over my shoulder and stormed out of the cafe without a backward glance.

Slamming into my bedroom, I threw myself across my bed and tried to hold back the bitter tears threatening to spill over. I was so full of fury and hurt that I couldn't separate my jumbled thoughts. I wanted Jasper, and I wanted to kill Jasper at the same time. I hated that he could make me feel like this. Why did he treat me like this? What had I ever done to him, to cause this animosity he held for me?

I heard the door slam open and shut again, but I didn't care enough to get up and see who it was. I knew the quicker I got out of here, the better. I didn't want my roommates to see me like this, because I wasn't ready for their questions.

I pulled myself together and made a quick exit to the school's library. I snagged a table and spread my schoolbooks out to make people think I was studying, but I was actually going into hyper-planning mode. Jasper was gonna be mine if I had to strap him down and fuck the resistance out of him.

Hmm, that may be a good idea, I thought to myself. I quickly pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, preparing to take notes. I would need to organize this with the help of either Bella or Rosalie. I smiled devilishly as the plan began to take form in the front of my mind. This was going to be good.

A week later, my plan was in place. I'd enlisted Rosalie without explaining my reasons. I knew Bella's curious nature would require her to ask too many questions; the beauty of Rosalie was that she was too self-involved to really give a shit about anyone but herself most of the time.

I sat there on her bed as she dialed Jasper's number. I heard his deep voice come over the line, and I began to sweat as I crossed my fingers. I prayed that this would work. "Jasper, I need you to pick up those stupid books I borrowed from you for that school assignment. They're taking up room," Rosalie bitched as soon as he was done greeting her.

Perfect. I knew I could count on Rose's ability to lie and pull it off with panache. Jasper's irritated grumble came back, and she huffed incredulously. "I said I need you to pick them up, and I mean now. Not tomorrow, not on Thursday. I want these things gone, because I have a date tonight and I don't want him thinking I'm some fucking Civil War geek," she hissed.

Jasper must have agreed because she flashed me a victorious smile and a thumbs up. She hung up and turned to me, saying, "Okay, he'll be here. I'm going to class, so I won't be here. Why the hell do you wanna talk to him, anyway?"

I shifted, anticipating this possible question. "Because I feel bad about that fight a couple months ago, and he's been a dick to me ever since so I feel like I should apologize," I replied, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Whatever," she said, obviously already bored with things that had nothing to do with her. Gotta love Rosalie and her honesty, you know?

I watched her leave, trying to look like I wasn't having major spasms in my chest. As soon as she was gone, I ran to my room at top speed and took the quickest shower I'd ever had in my life. I scrubbed, I smoothed, I lotioned and potioned until I was perfection embodied.

My hair and makeup took longer, but I knew that they didn't need to look perfect for what I was planning, only enough to be flattering. I hurried to dress accordingly before taking one last look around my room to be sure everything was set up the way I wanted it.

This was by far the riskiest scheme I'd ever cooked up, and I just prayed that it would work or I would be forever screwed. Jasper wouldn't just cease to exist; he would be around for as long as I was friends with his twin sister.

I battled back the nerves as I lay down on the bed, breathing deeply. Jasper lived in the dorms at Masen, which was only about forty minutes from here. He should be here any minute, and I was dying in anticipation.

I heard a firm knock on the door, and I smiled. Show time.

I took one last peek at myself in the mirror before lying back on the bed. I was wearing my absolute favorite lingerie from Agent Provocateur, and I knew I looked fantastic. The bra wasn't even really a bra, considering the fact it only covered the underside of my breasts for the most part. It had a firm set of bones inside that pushed the girls up and together, just the way I liked them. The matching underwear was cute and sexy at the same time. The black lace set off against the paleness of my skin, complementing my dark hair.

The door clicked open quietly, and I knew it was time to get down to business. I tossed my head back on the bed, grabbing my vibrator and spreading my legs. I pushed the lace between my legs aside and started rubbing myself with the sex toy, moaning as I felt the sudden gush of moisture.

I began imagining the look on Jasper's face when he inevitably came to investigate the noise, only to find me fucking myself with my little purple friend. I snickered mischievously to myself, biting my lip to keep quiet.

I heard his footsteps creeping around the living area, obviously trying to find Rose. I began to thrash around a bit, moaning in earnest now. I allowed my sounds to get a bit louder as I felt the hormones kick in. The footsteps paused and I smiled wickedly, knowing it was only a matter of time.

I saw his face in my mind, so strong and proud. I pretended his eyes would sparkle at me with his lust, and I imagined him touching me all over. My moans became breathy and I brought my legs up, bending at the knees so I could plant my feet on the bed.

My bedroom was situated so that the bed was facing the doorway. My body was spread out, aimed directly at the door so I would be the first thing Jasper would see upon entering.

"Mmm, Jasper," I moaned, feeling downright diabolical. He would surely have to hear that, considering the fact that his footsteps had stopped not too far away from my bedroom door. I'd left it open a crack, wide enough so he could be able to see inside.

"Oh Jasper! Yes, just like that!" I moaned, my eyes clenching shut as I really got into the charade.

I heard my door creak open a bit. I kept my eyes shut, the very picture of distraction in my task. I kept breathing his name in rapture, knowing he was close by.

I heard a sharp intake of breath. Gotcha! I never let the triumph show on my face. Instead, I bolted upright on my bed, my hand flying to my chest and my eyes widening in a very believable show of shock.

"Oh my God!" I shouted, my mouth hanging open, along with my legs. No way would I cut off the view Jasper currently seemed fixated upon.

He stood there, his blue eyes burning as his mouth hung open. His arms hung limply at his sides, his chest heaving. My eyes drifted lower, and I smirked as I took in the most glorious sight I'd ever seen.

Jasper had a raging boner, and it was too easy to see pressed against his zipper. I couldn't help but lick my lips, anticipating my next move.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly.

"Uhhhh... I...ummmm...I'm..." he replied dumbly. His eyes never left the spot between my legs. I began to wonder if it was even necessary to take the plan to the next level.

"Use your words. Surely you've seen a naked girl before," I replied, letting the amusement show on my face.

Jasper's eyes finally rose to mine, and I saw the dark red flush across his cheeks. "I'm...I heard...you were...and I was just...trying to find Rosalie," he finished lamely.

My eyes roamed around my room before coming back to his. "Well, I don't see her in here. Do you?" I asked, knowing I was milking this.

"Uh, um, no," he said, his eyes returning to my body. I saw his hands clench into fists at his sides, and I felt an answering clenching deep in my abdomen. His legs carried him further into the room, and I reclined back onto the bed on my elbows, keeping my legs spread slightly.

"You were...doing stuff," he said, looking and sounding like an idiot. "to yourself. And you said my name," he finished, a look of confusion and awe on his face.

"Caught that, did ya? What if I said you're not the only Jasper I know?" I asked, my eyebrows rising in question as I made eye contact with him. "Besides, I doubt you would ever do the things he does to me," I said, driving the point home.

His own eyebrows lowered over his eyes as he grimaced, and I wondering if he was embarrassed. "Unbelievable," he muttered under his breath. His eyes were glued to my body, roaming over my naked breasts and exposed stomach. He stood next to me, his left hand tentatively reaching out toward my legs.

"Hey, now, cowboy. Just because the goods are displayed doesn't mean you can fondle the merchandise," I admonished.

Jasper's eyes snapped back up to mine and I decided to take it up a notch. I gave him a seductive smile, one eyebrow quirking as I moved my thigh so it brushed against his outstretched hand. He was so absorbed in staring back at me that he jumped when my skin made contact with his.

His eyes returned to my thighs and his hand reached out, his fingers drifting along my pale white skin. His hands were tanned and rough in places, and I bit my lip to keep the whimper inside. This is exactly what I'd always wanted when it came to Jasper, and it was finally happening.

We both watched in silence as Jasper's hand slid along the top of my leg, dipping slightly between my legs when he reached the apex of my thigh. His had retreated a bit and he brought his other one up to rub along the opposite leg. He leaned over the bed, a look of intense concentration on his handsome face.

I couldn't stop looking at him if my life depended on it.

Slowly, so slowly, his hands became firmer as they explored my legs. A tiny moan escaped my mouth and he looked at me with determination on his face. "Jasper, you say?" he growled before climbing on the bed.

His hands brushed back up to my thighs and pried them apart forcefully. He brought himself up onto his knees and walked up the bed to stop right between my legs. His hands remained on me, his fingers digging deliciously into the flesh on my thighs.

He leaned his torso into mine, his electric blue eyes locked on mine. I held my breath as his breath fanned across my face. "I don't think so," he whispered, almost menacingly.

My arms began to shake with the effort of keeping me up on my elbows. I allowed myself to collapse back on the bed, and Jasper hovered over me with ominous intent.

When I'd concocted this plan, I'd always been the one in control in my fantasies. To me, Jasper was the unwilling participant that would need convincing and guidance. I never in a million years thought he would actually dominate this situation.

I felt the nerves crawling around my belly, and I found it hard to breathe with his face so close to mine. I brushed my tongue over my bottom lip, completely aware of his erection pressing into my soaked underwear through his cargo pants. His eyes never left mine as he came ever closer....closer...closer...

And then he did it. He kissed me. Except it wasn't like I'd dreamed; it was so much more. The intensity and fierceness were a surprise, because I'd always pegged Jasper as a gentleman who treated ladies like glass figurines.

Maybe it was just me that he treated like this, but at the moment, I couldn't find it in me to care because the heat was so incredible. His lips moved on mine with purpose, and to deny him at this point would mean killing myself. I brought my hands up to fist in his silky blond hair, enjoying the curls wrapped around my fingers. I pulled him closer, wrapping my legs around him in a vice-like fashion.

Jasper arched into me heavily, letting me feel his massive erection. I whimpered, hoping he would let me have every single inch of it.

My virginity was a fond memory, as far as I was concerned. There was simply no way I could let him get away from me, now that I had him locked and loaded and ready to go.

This man was a danger to my sanity.

His hands began to wander, his palms cupping my breasts roughly. His thumbs rubbed over my painfully erect nipples and I bowed up into him with wild abandon. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and began its quest for domination, mirroring the movements he was making with the rest of his body.

He ground his hips into mine as his hands continued palming my entire torso thoroughly. His fingers raked my sides, his mouth leaving mine to seal onto my neck. I felt his lips and teeth working to mark the delicate skin, and I wondered what he would do when the others inevitably asked about the massive hickey I would surely be sporting later.

Jasper's harsh breathing became louder as he pulled himself up to rake his eyes downward, taking in my lingerie once more. "Jesus. You, in this...It's like you fucking read my mind or something," he muttered.

"What's that?" I asked, wondering if he'd really just said what I thought he did.

"Nothing," he grumbled before pushing up onto his knees so he could have more access. His hands pulled the bra down so my breasts were completely exposed to his hungry eyes. He wasn't done, however, because his hands dropped down to my panties, shoving them down and off my legs without ceremony.

He smiled in triumph, determination glowing in his eyes. He began to mount me once more, but I pushed up against his chest and gave him a stern look. "I'm completely naked and you're completely clothed. No. Fucking. Way," I ground out.

My shaking hands pushed up beneath his yellow t-shirt to rub along his lean torso. His abs were solid and defined, but not overly so. He was fit from all his extracurricular sports over at Masen, and I was definitely appreciating his efforts currently. My hands reached up to wrap around his sides, pulling him back down to me as I pulled his shirt over his head. His deliciously warm, bare chest collided with mine as I claimed his mouth with extreme hunger.

Our tongues dueled, our hands gripped each other, and I pushed against him in desperation. He was letting loose with little groans and deep breaths of his own, and I found myself anticipating the sound of my name falling from his perfect lips.

"Jasper, I need you," I whispered, my tongue and teeth teasing his earlobe. Jasper moaned, his cock digging into my pelvic bone. I decided then that the pants needed to get lost, because I was about to light them on fire if they thought they could come between me and my utmost desire.

I wriggled my hands between us, my hands finding his fly and making quick work of it. I reached around, my hands gripping his ass beneath his pants. His hot breath was moist on my neck as he licked and nipped at my collarbone. I dropped my legs from around his waist and used my feet to push his pants down his legs.

The good news was this motion caused my clit to rub up against his now exposed pubic hair. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, whining in my throat at the sensation. "No underwear, huh?" I asked when I could breathe again.

Jasper smiled wickedly at me, his fierce concentration breaking for a moment. "Underwear is girls," he replied huskily.

I smiled, pulling his mouth back to mine. His taste was better than chocolate cake, and I wanted nothing more than to feast on his flavor all day long. My hands pulled on his hair, my open thighs rubbing along his now naked legs. I could feel the hair on his legs brushing against my skin, and I shivered at the feel.

There were no more clothes between us, and all I had ever wished for since meeting this insanely sexy man was about to come true. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my tiny frame engulfed by his much taller one. I planted my feet on the bed and pushed myself against him in earnest, my eyes trying to convey just how much I wanted him in that moment.

"Please, Jasper," I whispered, whimpering with my need.

"I need a condom," he said, his voice rough with his own passion.

"I'm on the pill," I replied, not looking at him.

Jasper required no more argument as he gripped my hips and plunged into me. The pain was immediate and intense, and I gasped in agony. His eyes widened and he looked completely stunned.

"Were you a...?" he asked, shock evident in his tone.

"Yes, you idiot! How could you not know that?" I hissed, my body revolting against his length still buried to the hilt inside me.

His eyes darkened and he looked at me with dismay. "Alice... I didn't know," he said quietly.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I tried to hide my emotional and physical discomfort. Jasper's face dropped, his eyes full of remorse. The pain was slowly beginning to recede, but he was well endowed and I was a very petite girl. I felt the moisture from my earlier passion beginning to dry up, and things were becoming unpleasant.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally, his tone concerned. I couldn't see his eyes.

"I would be, but the mood is totally killed now," I said sourly.

I felt his lips on the underside of my jaw, brushing gently. My breath caught as his hands began to massage my body wherever he could reach. His lower body stayed completely still as he began to kiss and touch as gently as I had always imagined he would.

His lips met mine and our breath mingled as he kissed me deeply, softly, slowly. His hands brushed against my breasts, teasing my nipples with none of the former fury and passion. He was soothing me and turning me on all at the same time. I began to relax into him once more, my body slowly responding to his ministrations.

The moisture returned and the need in me built to a fevered pitch as Jasper continued to touch me with apparent awe and appreciation. His eyes were kinder, warmer. His mouth held a tiny smile and he held himself apart from me in concentration that seemed different from before.

After a time, his eyes met mine. "Ready?" he asked softly. I nodded, knowing what he was asking of me.

He began to move in me, his solid length stretching every inch inside of me. I felt nothing but pleasure this time, greatly overshadowing any lingering soreness I may have experienced. His mouth brushed along my neck, peppering me with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

I felt the need building inside of me as he continued to thrust into me gently, claiming me as his. I felt branded by Jasper's body, and I reveled in it. I latched onto him, allowing myself to let go a bit. His body was covered in a sheen of perspiration from his careful effort to seduce me thoroughly and sweetly.

His efforts were not in vain. My orgasm built as he locked his eyes onto mine, his mouth finding my lips and nibbling on them. He was so fucking sexy with his deep blue eyes and curly tawny blond hair. I couldn't keep my hands to myself, instead allowing them to roam over his chest and back with glee.

"Alice..." he breathed, his voice low and pained. Finally! I thought, the joy spreading in my chest.

"Jasper," I replied, just as breathlessly.

"You feel...so...good. I think I'm gonna..." he groaned, his arms pushing up beside my face so he could thrust in earnest now.

"Me...too..." I squealed right before my vaginal walls clamped down around his throbbing cock. I could feel his thrusts becoming weaker as he let me ride my orgasm out.

"That's right, come for me baby. Come for me," he breathed into my ear, biting on the lobe.

After my orgasm was over, Jasper pushed back onto his heels and brought my legs up alongside his hips. He brought my left leg up, extending it so my foot was next to his ear. I giggled tiredly, still lost n his amazing sexiness.

Jasper pounded into me with abandon now, his face locked into an expression of intense pleasure. My name was wrenched from his lungs a few more times, and each time I relished it.

Just as I was getting sore, Jasper stiffened and grunted as he spilled his seed inside of me. His fingers dug into my hips, and I hoped they'd leave bruises for me to delight over later after he left. I wanted everyone to know that I was Jasper Hale's woman. This just felt so right.

Once he was done, he collapsed on the bed beside me. I watched his chest heave as he breathed heavily. I rolled over and laid half on top of him, my arms crossed along his back. The joy was rapidly spreading through my veins like a fast-acting poison, and it was easy to forget my earlier plan to seduce Jasper and turn around to rub it in his pompous face.

Because I'd forgotten why we were here, doing this. I forgot not to let my heart get involved as I tried to prove that I was just as good as him, no matter what he may have thought. I couldn't even think about that right now, lying here naked and thoroughly sated.

My lips ran over his sweaty shoulders, tasting him. I wanted knowledge of every inch when it came to him, and I knew my heart was lost. I shut my eyes, feeling myself drift along on the cloud of contentment surrounding me.

We dozed for awhile. I stayed on top of Jasper, but he didn't seem to mind. His breath evened out as he relaxed and I felt comforted by the sound of his strong heartbeat. This was heaven for me, and I steadfastly ignored the stray thoughts wondering when this perfect moment would end.

All too soon, it did. Jasper began to stir, and pushed himself up a bit. His movements displaced me, and I rolled onto the bed so I could snuggle into my blankets. The room was chilly now with the loss of his incredible body heat.

He looked down into my face, and I smiled up at him cautiously. "Wow, Alice. I never would have thought..." he began, running his hand through his messy sex hair.

"Never would have thought what?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I mean, when I figured out the plan was for you guys to lose your virginity, I never thought it was actually true. I mean, I know Rosalie's a virgin because she's my sister and I would have killed any guy to touch her, and I figured Bella must be one because she's so shy..." he trailed off, a look of concentration on his face, as if he were trying to figure out a complicated puzzle.

My muscles stiffened as I realized what he was getting at. I sat up rigidly, bringing the sheet up to cover my naked breasts. I couldn't confront him while I was completely nude. "Oh, so what? You thought I was just some whore going around fucking guys and daring my friends to do the same?" I said through gritted teeth.

He looked surprised. "What? No! I mean, I just figured you would have already done...this... because you're always so confident around guys. I thought maybe..."

"So having confidence around guys means I must not be a virgin? Are you really that much of a backwater asshole?" I growled, my voice rising another notch.

"Hey! You're the one always conning my sister into your stupid little fucking games! You always get her into trouble, and it's like you don't even care!" he yelled back, sitting up onto his knees so he could tower over me on the bed.

"Let me get this straight; you think that I get Rosalie into trouble just for the hell of it, and you think that I'm 'conning' my best friends into losing their virginity so that I won't be the only slut in this household? Is that correct?" I hissed, my eyes narrowing dangerously on his.

Jasper climbed off the bed now, not bothering to look at me. I watched as he picked up his clothes, yanking them on with restrained violence. He was muttering darkly to himself, not bothering to respond.

"I'm fucking talking to you, asshole!" I yelled, my face completely mottled with rage now.

He spun around, his eyes boring into mine. "Whatever this was, Alice, it was a one-time thing. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing more than a vapid little girl with a credit card and a bad habit of getting her friends into trouble. All you care about are you stupid shoes and your stupid games, and I'm fucking tired of it," he said, his voice deadly.

My heart shattered in that moment, a thousand glass shards stabbing me from the inside. I gasped, my head spinning from the venom spewing from his mouth. "You know what this was, Jasper? This was me fucking showing you that you're not so perfect yourself. I'm not some piece of crap stuck to your shoe; I'm a fucking human being. I've been in love with you since the first day I met you, and all I ever wanted was for you to feel the same.

In the end, apparently all you are is a cold-hearted bastard who doesn't see anything beyond his own fucking nose! You're standing there calling me vapid and accusing me of all these things, and yet you don't even bother to take a good long look at yourself!" I yelled, my voice shaking as I laid myself bare in front of him.

Jasper's eyebrows snapped low over his stormy blue eyes. I watched his cheeks flush with anger before he turned and stormed out of my room, not even bothering to look at me.

I collapsed on the bed, shaken and ruined. Just moments ago, I'd felt like all was right in my world because Jasper Hale was in my bed.

Now, I felt as if the world had exploded and I was left behind with nothing to show for my previous bliss except a few purplish marks along my hipbones and a big red hickey on my neck. I curled into a ball, bringing the comforter up to wrap around my suddenly freezing body.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but the shadows eventually overtook my room as I laid there with a blank expression on my face. My heart had bled out and gone numb after some time, and my cheeks were dry after all the tears were cried.

I heard the door open and close, and I tried to bury my head under my pillow. I'd forgotten to close my bedroom door, so it still stood open as it had when Jasper stormed through it earlier.

Rosalie's voice calling my name drifted through the suite, and she eventually knocked on my door. I pretended to be asleep, but she decided to come in and shake me anyway. "Alice, what are you doing asleep? It's only five o'clock! Are you sick?" she asked, her hand on my shoulder.

I grunted, trying to get her to go away. Rosalie wasn't one for personal boundaries, however. She yanked the pillow up off my face and gasped when she saw my red blotchy face and bloodshot eyes. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked in a raised voice.

"Nothing," I croaked, my throat raw from my sobs.

"Alice Mary Brandon, you'd better spill it now or I'll just get it out of you some other way. You know I will!" she demanded.

I just rolled so my back was to her, and she hissed her displeasure. I felt her pull the blankets down, exposing my naked back and hips. She must have seen the bruises by now, and I wondered what she would think.

I heard her gasp. "Who did this to you?" she yelled.

I quickly rolled over again, facing her. I didn't want her to think something untrue. "I did this to me. Jasper came over and I..."

"My brother did this?" she shouted, cutting me off.

"Yes, but it wasn't like that! It was consensual," I quickly explained, hoping to calm her down before she did something rash.

"Oh. Well why aren't you lolling around in bliss, then?" she asked, her face a mask of confusion.

"Because it was just a one-time thing, I guess. He obviously doesn't feel the same way about me," I whimpered, my tears beginning anew.

Rosalie sat and brushed my hair out of my face in a rare show of comfort. Her eyes held concern warring with her fierce protective instincts. I knew that Rosalie may be self-involved, but she was always fiercely loyal when it came to those she loved.

"Was he bad to you, Alice? Did he hurt you?" she asked quietly.

"Nooo... I mean, the sex was...great...but it was just things getting all messed up afterwards," I replied, my voice meek. I didn't want to tell her the vile things he'd said about me.

I didn't even want to remember them, myself.

Rosalie sat with me for a time, and I eventually fell asleep for real. I must have been out all night, because I missed dinner and didn't wake up until the next morning for class.

JPOV

There was a heavy pounding on my door, and I looked over at Edward with surprise on my face. He just shrugged and returned to his book, and I sighed. I threw my pencil down and removed my reading glasses as I crossed to the door, knowing exactly who this might be.

"You fucking asshole!" Rosalie screamed as soon as I pulled the door open. She rushed past me, her hair flowing behind her like a battle flag.

Uh oh, I thought. She was in full-blown protector mode, and I was about to get filleted by my very own twin sister.

She glared at Edward and jerked her thumb toward the door, telling him to get the hell out before she threw him out. Edward, being the smart one, quickly gathered his homework and made a swift exit without making further eye contact with the wild animal storming around our dorm room.

"How could you?" she yelled, her hands fisting and yanking at her hair. "How could you fuck my best friend and then be a complete dick to her?!"

I stood back, watching her warily. She had been known to attack in her fits of rage, and I wasn't in the mood to fend off her sharp claws. "What did she tell you?" I finally asked, resigned.

"She didn't tell me much of anything, but I saw the bruises! I saw her face as she fucking cried over your worthless ass!" she shouted, her face red with anger.

I cringed, feeling like a complete monster. I hadn't been gentle with her, at least in the beginning. I'd been forceful and rough, but I couldn't help myself. She'd been so fucking tempting, laying there in that "fuck me" lingerie with her beautiful body displayed for my eyes to devour.

Not to mention the fact that she'd been fucking herself while moaning my name, no matter what she tried to say to the contrary. I knew I should have stayed away from her, but my dick was like some fucking divining rod pointing at the source of water for a man trapped in the desert. I couldn't have left her if I'd tried.

But then, I had. After I'd used her, I'd insulted her and left her without a backward glance. I really was a fucking asshole, but Alice just wasn't my type and I couldn't see a future with someone who took everything in life for granted.

"I know I'm an asshole. I fucked her, okay?" I said, the words raked from my chest. I'd been raised to treat women much better than I'd just treated Alice, and I knew there was no possible excuse good enough to change what I'd done.

"What did you say? I know you said something, Jazz. Tell me." she commanded with her hands on her hips as she leaned forward from the waist to let me know she meant business.

I groaned. "I basically told her she was a stupid little girl with a credit card," I said under my breath.

"You what?!" Rosalie yelled with an incredulous look on her face.

"Yeah, well, it's true, isn't it? I mean, all she cares about is spending her daddy's money and getting herself into trouble," I said, my accent peeking out in my irritation at having to defend myself.

"You are so fucking dense, I'm completely amazed that you can even look at yourself!" she replied, her hands clenching into fists as she stomped across the dorm room to shove me back onto my bed. "Sit down and listen to me, and you'd better listen well because I'm breaking my fucking promise to her by telling you this."

I nodded, confused and afraid of what I'd hear.

"Alice wasn't always rich, and she's definitely not just some stupid girl with a credit card. She grew up dirt fucking poor and it wasn't until she was thirteen that her mom married some rich dude that she had any money at all. She's always careful with her money, and she's never once borrowed any from her parents. They buy her all kinds of shit, but she only ever spends her own money. She's fucking amazing, Jasper, and you don't even see it because you can't be bothered!" she hissed, her eyes stabbing into mine.

I didn't see how she could be telling the truth. "Where does Alice get her money then?" I asked.

"She works, which you wouldn't know anything about because you've never worked a day in your entire life. Now who's the spoiled rich kid?" she yelled, her face full of spite.

I shifted uncomfortably at my words being hurled back in my face. "So, she works. But she still treats everything like it's a joke. She gets you into trouble. You wouldn't even be part of this stupid contest if it weren't for her!" I replied defensively.

Rosalie squealed at this, her hands slapping her cheeks in frustration. "Jasper, I was the one to come up with the fucking Virginity Pact! I'm the one who is tired of being a virgin! It was your precious little baby sister who can do no wrong. Good lord, when are you going to wake up and see that I'm not as perfect as you think I am?" she ground out.

I sat there, stunned. I knew Rosalie never blamed Alice for getting her into trouble, but it never really occurred to me that she would be the one to instigate this whole scheme in the first place. "So why does she always take the blame for everything?" I asked.

"Because that's just how she is. She claims it's because she knows how to get out of bad situations thanks to her shady childhood. I don't know. Alice is just Alice and she knows what she wants," Rosalie replied, her voice calming a bit.

I patted the bed beside myself, and Rosalie came to sit next to me. I slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Remember that time you guys sold those designer knock offs, passing them as originals around the school? Why did you do that?" I asked.

Rosalie grinned, her anger forgotten. "A bunch of girls were making fun of Bella for having a fake Chanel bag. They were teasing her. Alice didn't like it, so she came up with a plan to get back at them by selling the girls fakes and exposing it in front of the school."

I was surprised by this, even though I guess I shouldn't have been by now. Alice was slowly gaining my respect through Rosalie's eyes, and I wondered why I hadn't paid more attention to this before.

"What about the time you guys stole that girl's cell phone and posted dirty pictures of her on the internet?" I asked.

Rosalie snorted and looked directly at me. "Lauren was spreading a rumor around school that she'd fucked you after prom last year. She was going on and on to anyone who would listen, and when Alice called her out on it, she got rude. She claimed you had a small dick and sucked in bed, so she didn't care if you hooked up with her again or not. Alice was totally pissed, so she stole her cell phone and we found pictures of Lauren doing the nasty with Mike Newton. We posted them on the internet and spammed her Myspace profile with links so people would see them."

I gaped, my eyes bulging out of my head. How I'd never heard of this, I had no idea. "Why didn't you guys just tell me so I could deal with it?" I asked.

"Alice wanted to deal with it. She said there was no way Lauren could have had sex with you, because if she had, she wouldn't have one bad thing to say about it," Rosalie replied, looking smug.

Again, I was shocked. Alice had not acted out of petty spite or an aimless need to cause trouble; she had been protecting me. I shook my head in wonder, trying to figure out why I had ever thought poorly of her.

"Then what about this pact, Rose?" I asked softly, hoping she'd explain this to me. I felt shame burning in my gut as I recalled all the accusations I'd hurled at Alice over this stupid game.

She looked down at her lap. "I knew it might be the only way Alice and Bella would ever step up and try to go for what they wanted," she said honestly.

"What do you mean? They wanted to have sex?" I asked, confused.

"Bella's been in love with Edward forever, but she always hid it, even from us. I just hoped we could convince her to go for it, because Bella loves a challenge," she explained.

"And Alice?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Rosalie's identical blue eyes landed on mine. "She's only wanted you," she said quietly.

The regret and anger at myself came crashing down around me at her words, and I cursed. How could I be so blind, believing that Alice was some superficial piece of fluff? She was real; she had a questionable past, but she was loyal and she stood up for the people she cared about. She apparently also had respect for money, which I never would have believed.

After Rose left, I sat on my bed and tried to think about what all this would mean. I'd always been unwillingly attracted to Alice in some deep, dark corner of my mind, but I always kept the thoughts at bay. She was infuriating and we always clashed. I was never able to stand being alone with her, and now I knew why.

I couldn't keep myself in check any longer. Now that I knew the truth about Alice, all I could do was hope that I could find a way to make it up to her for being such an asshole. I flinched, making myself go back over our fight earlier.

The night wore on, and Edward never returned our room so I was all alone. I was grateful because he'd been in a really pissy mood for the past week and I really didn't want to deal with him tonight. I tossed and turned, trying to come up with a satisfactory plan to apologize to Alice.

A week went by, and Edward hardly ever returned home. I couldn't ask him about this, because it just wasn't the guy thing to do. I wanted so badly to get advice, but I had nowhere to turn.

The next couple days, I practically stalked her. It was the weekend, so nobody missed me. I followed her on all her errands, trying to keep an inconspicuous distance. She stopped at a coffee shop for her morning beverage and then went to a bookstore and later to the grocery store. I was disappointed to see her buy He's Just Not That into You, because it reminded me of what a prick I'd been to her.

The most interesting stop she made lasted a couple hours. I watched her walk into a nondescript building that had a simple sign out front, declaring it the "Happy Home." I stood across the street, feeling like a creepy loser for letting myself carry it this far.

I went into a small store across the street to inquire about the place Alice was visiting. According to the lady behind the counter, it was a women's shelter for pregnant teens. I was floored, wondering why Alice would be going there. Frankly, I had no idea, so I asked the lady if she'd ever seen Alice before. I described her in detail, and the woman smiled.

"Oh yes, that's Alice. She's a volunteer over there sometimes. She comes in to take the girls shopping and they have makeovers and movie nights. She brings the kids in here for ice cream sometimes," she said with a fond smile on her face.

I was completely amazed. Alice was so much more than I'd ever realized, and I was suddenly seeing the truth in all of this: I was the one who wasn't good enough for her, not the other way around.

Afterwards, she came walking out with a big smile on her face. I stood frozen, caught in the beauty of that brilliant expression lighting up her entire face; she was beautiful. My distraction caused her to see me before I could hide, and she immediately scowled.

I turned to make a quick escape, but she plowed me down. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed as she laid a restraining hand on my arm.

I was just... in the neighborhood," I replied lamely. I resisted the urge to slap my forehead over my own idiocy.

"Sure you were. Why are you here?" she asked again, her brilliant blue eyes burning into mine like flames.

"I wanted to apologize," I said finally.

She looked stunned, but her anger snapped back into place quickly. "For what? For fucking me and ditching me? Or for making me feel like shit?"

I cringed, knowing I deserved her anger. "For both. I'm an asshole, and I never should have said those things to you. I never should have taken advantage of you like that, either. You could have saved yourself for someone you care about," I said sincerely.

"I did," she replied. I heard the double meaning in her words, and I felt the hope flare up to battle with the depression. She had cared about me, but I couldn't see how she would anymore. Not now, especially after I'd done everything in my power to make her feel horrible.

"Alice, you're a wonderful person. You're kind and loyal, generous and sweet. I've been a complete jerk for ignoring everything you are. I thought I knew you, but it turns out that I never really knew you at all. I'm sorry," I said, my eyes beseeching her to forgive me.

Alice's beautiful eyes widened. They began to glisten with tears and I reached out, gripping her upper arms gently. "Please tell me you'll forgive me for being so fucking stupid," I begged.

Her mouth quivered as she searched my eyes for the truth. "Do you really mean it?" she asked quietly, her voice weak.

I gathered her into my arms. "I do," I replied softly into her hair. "If you give me the chance to make it up to you, I promise I will do everything in my power to fix this."

Alice pulled back, her eyes dancing with hope. My chest filled with relief as I smiled down at her tentatively. "Okay," she said as she returned to my arms, pressing her face into my chest.

I hugged her close, bending over her tiny form so I could brush her temple with my lips. "Thank you," I replied, my chest expanding to suck in greedy breaths that carried her tempting scent to my nostrils.

The relief washed over me as I realized that I would get a chance to prove that I was worthy of her. I wanted to get started right away.

We stood there for a time, embracing each other in the middle of the sidewalk. I couldn't get over the fact that she'd forgiven me so quickly. I knew that I didn't deserve someone with such a forgiving heart, so ready to let go of the wrongs done against her.

"Will you come with me? There's something I need to do," I asked, crossing my fingers that she would comply.

"Okay," she said, nodding as she wiped tears from her face. My heart stuttered at the sight of her pain. I resolved to do everything in my power to fix it.

We made the slow walk back to Masen, and I led her up the stairs to my room. Edward wasn't there, and I found a message from him saying he'd be gone for awhile. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to watch Alice as her eyes scanned my room.

"What is it you need to do, anyway?" she asked me curiously.

I crossed to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her up so her eyes were directly in line with my own. "I'd like to treat you the way I should have in the first place," I replied as I looked down at her mouth.

Her lips parted on a gasp and I took that as her permission. I pulled her to me, licking my lips to moisten them before brushing them across hers. I held my breath as we kissed gently and shyly. I felt her tiny arms wrap around my shoulders and her legs locked around my waist, holding herself up on my body.

"It's like climbing a tree," she teased breathlessly when I broke the kiss. I chuckled and dove back in, kissing her deeper this time.

"I want you to know how beautiful you are, Alice. Inside and out," I whispered into her neck as I laid kisses there.

My blood heated when I saw the hickey I'd left her with. The primal possessive part of me roared in satisfaction, but the gentleman in me felt disappointed in such tendencies. My hands rubbed up and down her back soothingly as I continued to kiss her.

I walked us to my bed and laid her down softly. She smiled up at me wistfully as I came down on top of her, trapping her beneath my much larger body. "Is this okay?" I asked her.

Alice nodded, her eyes glowing. She wrapped herself around me, bringing me against her tightly. "Are you going to make love to me, Jasper?" she whispered.

I nodded, my lips brushing across her face, neck, and collarbone. I breathed deeply and the warm scent of lilacs and roses surrounded me, reminding me of summertime. Alice's bright smile was the sun, and her brilliant blue eyes were the same as a cloudless blue sky enveloping me and bringing peace and joy.

I smoothed my hands across her shoulders and down to the hem of her shirt, silently asking for permission to continue; Alice nodded and smiled dreamily. I pulled the soft material up slowly, kissing the exposed flesh as I went.

Alice's hands began an exploration of their own, and soon we were both naked in our embrace. I felt every inch of her precious body squeezed against mine on the bed, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. The fan on my desk was on, and it blew across our exposed bodies as we moved together.

There were no words to describe the feelings between us in this moment. Her eyes were full of a thousand smiles as we held each other silently. I couldn't breathe as I gazed at her, my heart swelling to nine times its normal size.

The minutes wore on, and we kissed and explored every inch of each other. I learned that Alice was most ticklish right above her hipbones, and she discovered the piercing I'd never told anyone about. Her tiny hands glided over me with grace and patience, and mine held her face close as I kissed her as deeply as I could.

When we joined together, it was stars and satellites and supernovas. My world fell down around me as I found the true home I'd been waiting for in this petite little package currently wrapped around me.

Alice's gasps and sighs mixed with my moans, filling the room with the sounds of this enormous experience. We moved as one, complete in each other as I whispered in her ear, telling her all the ways I wanted to make her happy.

Her tears washed over us, bathing me in her redemption. I felt cleansed as she clenched around me, bringing my focus to the center of our universe when we both exploded as one. I held on for dear life as we shot across the sky like a shooting star, lighting up the night with our exhilaration.

In the aftermath, we lay there quietly; who needed words when touch could suffice? I knew that this was love, and it was the kind that would burn in me forever.

I dozed off for awhile, my arms anchoring Alice to my side. I awoke to the feel of Alice's fingers running through my hair.

"Did I forget to mention that your roommate and mine hooked up last weekend?" she asked when I opened my eyes.

"What? How do you know about this?" I asked, even though I probably shouldn't have been so surprised, considering what Rosalie had told me coupled with Edward's conspicuous absence this week.

"Rose and I walked in on them. It was pretty disgusting, but I'm happy for her. That girl needed to get laid!" she laughed.

"Huh," was all I said in reply.

We spent the rest of the day making love and talking, and I learned more about Alice in that afternoon than I'd ever known about another girl in my life (well, except for my twin).

I watched her sleep, her face tranquil. I wanted to do something sweet for her, but I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't be totally cheesy. I racked my brain for a good thirty minutes, weighing the pros and cons of all things mushy and romantic.

My eyes landed on a book that Edward had brought home a couple days ago, and I smiled. Inside were weird drawings, but the little stories were really sweet. It might cost me my man card, but I wasn't above risking pussydom for this amazing girl asleep in my arms.

I carefully maneuvered my way out of the bed and tiptoed across the room quietly. Finding a piece of paper and a pen, I flipped through the book until I found one passage that I recalled from the other day. I scribbled it onto the page and folded it up, writing Alice's name on the outside.

I put the note on the bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. I then left the room stealthily to go in search of food to bring back for when my sleepy goddess awoke.

APOV

I woke alone in Jasper's bed, the dorm room dark and cold. I shivered and huddled under the blankets, bringing his empty pillow to my face so I could inhale his clean scent. A piece of paper crinkled as I did so, and I sat up, curious.

I reached over to switch the lamp on and saw the note with my name scrawled across the front. I smiled and opened it up, my eyes scanning the words.

Tears filled my eyes as I read the piece I knew to be one of Brian Andreas' stories. Jasper brought it to life with the sentiment I knew was behind it:

"Today all I could remember was the way

your body held the ocean of myself & for a

moment there was only one us in all

creation."

I love you, Alice.

- Jasper

A few tears escaped as I clutched the note to my chest, vowing to keep it forever. I jumped a bit when the door opened and Jasper came creeping in with a paper bag in his hand. "Hey," I said softly when he closed the door behind him.

Jasper turned to look at me and saw the note in my hands. He seemed to blush and fidget, and I wondered if he felt awkward over leaving it for me. "Hey. I see you got my note. Listen, I know it's a little early for me to be saying those kinds of things, but I really think..."

I leaped from the bed and tossed myself at him, my fingers shushing his lips before he could finish. I smiled at him brilliantly.

"I love you too, Jasper."


	3. Rosalie Ponies Up

**A/N: This took me long enough, huh? Haha. Well, I hope you like the way I've represented Rosalie and Emmett. I like to think it's a little different than usual, but we'll see. Let me know what you think. **

**Belatedly, I'd like to once again thank everyone who read/voted for The Virginity Pact for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. It was flattering to make it as far as I did with this silly little story. **

**There will probably be a fourth chapter after this, but I'm not sure there will be any more for it after that. **

**A big thank you to my beta Adrena! **

RPOV

I wanted to throw up. The repetitive sound of Alice's headboard slamming against the far wall of my bedroom was going to make me toss my cookies, and I wasn't very excited at that prospect. I'd given up bulimia when I was thirteen, so I was pretty much over the whole vom thing.

When the sound of creaking bedsprings from Bella's room joined the beat of Alice's headboard, I gave up and pressed my pillow over my head. My roommates were getting the daylights fucked out of them while I laid here in my bed, all alone and as virginal as the day I was born... okay, well _almost_.

To add insult to injury, Alice was getting her groove on with _my twin brother_. Talk about revolting. I couldn't believe I had to lay here and bear witness to her and Jasper's apparently never-ending obsession with naked time. _Ugh!_

And don't even get me started on Bella. Miss "I Don't Want Any Part of the Virginity Pact" was the first one of our group to actually get to bonin', and I was clearly going to be the last. Considering the fact that I'd proposed the VP in the first place, I thought this fact was complete bullshit.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my rose-colored silk gown and walked into the mini-kitchen to grab a pint of Ben and Jerry's. These guys never left me down, and I never got bored with them. A different flavor for every day of the week, and they were always there for me no matter what. A girl had to take what she could get, which apparently wasn't very much in my case right now.

Walking back to my bedroom was like walking through an auditory hell; Alice's moans were hitting a nice crescendo while Bella's were building, and I was only thankful that I couldn't hear the guys, because I do believe that would be the last straw for me.

I wanted to be the one getting my mind blown, dammit! I wanted to be the one disgusting the hell out of my roommates with my loud sex romps! _Grrr_.

When I got back to my room, I ate half of the pint of ice cream and decided to employ one of my favorite bedtime rituals in an attempt to get myself tired enough to sleep through the Sex in Stereo concert. I dug the special box out from under my bed and picked out my old standby, the Jack Rabbit. This baby was fully loaded and ready to go, and so was I.

I ran through the mental catalog of sexual fantasies I had, but I stopped at the one that had been my favorite for a couple years now: Emmett taking me fast and hard in the front seat of his huge truck. I never admitted my weakness for that bonehead to my roommates, but they knew me well enough to figure I probably liked him in my own fucked up way.

Too bad he was such a dumbass. He couldn't keep his hands to himself around me and he always said the wrong thing at the wrong time. He was too loud and he was a troublemaker. He probably had a string of women under his belt, but he didn't seem to take himself seriously enough to convince me that he could be what I needed in and out of bed.

Therefore, I merely settled for imagining Emmett the way I wanted him to be in my mind: hot, huge, and ready to shut the fuck up and _fuck_.

After the festivities were complete, I tucked the evidence back into the frilly, feminine box and hid it beneath my bed once more. I turned off the light and drifted off to sleep with the only half-satisfied ache lingering between my legs.

EmPOV

I sat on the couch in Edward and Jasper's common room, playing the Xbox and drinking a Coke. My buddies were currently wrapped around the fingers of the girls in their laps, and while I was happy for them, I was pissed at myself.

For years, I'd been obsessed with Rosalie Hale. I'd even go so far as to say I was in love with her, but she never gave me a fucking chance. I just kept banging my stupid fucking head against the wall of her stubborn resistance, and it hadn't gotten me anywhere.

When we found out about the stupid pact the girls had made to lose their virginity by the prom, I'd hoped it was my opening to prove to Rosalie that I was worthy of her. I wanted to rock her world, if only she'd let me.

I stayed focused on my one-man mission while the sound of slurping kisses surrounded me. I heard the door open and I knew instantly that it was Rosalie because my dick went hard the minute her spicy, sexy scent filled the room. I'd know it anywhere; hell, I'd probably be able to recall her smell on my death bed a million years from now. I cursed and kept my eyes glued to the huge flat screen TV.

"Hey, you horny motherfuckers," Rosalie sneered as she plopped down on the couch next to me. _Too close, too close!_

I shifted away imperceptibly, my eyesight never straying to take in the sight of Rosalie in her sexy-as-fuck school uniform. She had to know how hot she looked in it, and I knew she wore it around me just to drive me fucking insane.

"Don't you have anything else to wear? You know, like an entire closet of designer clothes?" I muttered to her under my breath.

She turned to me with fire in her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Emmett. A little cranky today, are you?" she cooed with false sincerity.

I grumbled and she reached out to comb her fingers through my hair. I hissed internally and tried to keep my johnson from popping the zipper on my jeans. She knew _exactly _what she was doing to me, and I hated how much I loved it. I turned and gave her a big smile, knowing the minute I called her on it, she would back off. "So, does this mean you want me to show you how a _real _man does it?" I said with a lascivious waggle of my eyebrows.

She pulled back and looked at me with a look of consideration on her face. "Emmett, have I _ever _given you a reason to believe you'd be welcome in my panties?" she asked with a steely glint in her eye.

I snorted in response and turned back to my game, satisfied that she would stop her cock teasing ways and leave me alone... maybe with blue balls, but at least I wouldn't make a mess in my pants. This girl was too fucking good, and of course she used it to her advantage around me.

I pretended to ignore her while I finished my game. By then, Edward and Bella had already disappeared into the bedroom and Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen making sandwiches. I guess there really wasn't anything more satisfying than a post-coital sandwich.

Rosalie was busy thumbing through a magazine beside me. I heard her flipping the pages with barely suppressed anger and she was muttering to herself the whole time. I wondered what she was so worked up about. "On the rag, Rose?" I joked.

She rolled up the magazine and smacked me on the head with it. "You know, for such a hot fucking guy, you sure are an idiot when it comes to women," she sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "Women are easy; I just don't have any luck with the Devil," I quipped without looking at her.

She hissed. "What the _hell is that supposed to mean_?"

I saved my score and put the controller down, ready to face her. I shifted until I was looking at her and found her blue eyes electrified with annoyance. "For someone so eager to lose their virginity, you're awfully frigid," I replied.

She scoffed. "Well, _excuse me_ for having _standards_!" She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at me with a frown on her face.

"Hey, now, all I'm saying is, I'm a perfectly healthy male. Why not take me for a test drive?" I offered with a silly smile.

That considering look was back in her eye. "Give me one good reason why I should let _you _be my first," she finally replied, "and _maybe _I'll consider it."

I laughed. "Jeez, what, do you want references or something?" I joked. She rolled her eyes and looked away from me. "Fine, fine, okay..." I did some quick thinking. What could make Rosalie see that I could give her what she needed?

_Of course! Fucking duh. _"Okay, I'll make you a deal," I offered.

She looked intrigued. "What's the deal?"

"You let me take you out every day for a week, and each day, I'll please you however you want. At the end of the week, you can decide if I'm worth it or not," I explained and then held my breath in anticipation for her reaction.

Her eyes narrowed. "So, what you're saying is, you'll be my own personal sex slave for a week without actually having _sex_?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded. She considered. "So you'll be, like, my bitch?" she looked excited at the prospect.

I laughed loudly. "Oh, no, no, no. You'll find out soon enough that I'm no one's bitch," I replied, completely amused.

She looked a bit crestfallen. "What's the catch?" she asked with a suspicious expression.

I shook my head. "There is none. All you need to do is tell me what you want, and I'll make it happen," I clarified with a grin.

_Was I really going to go through with this? _Hell yes, I was. No question about it.

Rosalie reached her hand out for mine and we shook on it. "Deal," she said.

"Deal," I echoed.

RPOV

What the hell had I gotten myself into? I was insane to agree to this deal, but heck, it was intriguing. Seven days of groping, even potentially horrid groping, would be better than the self-enforced celibacy I'd been living with.

I fluffed out my hair and straightened the white tank top I was wearing over my short jean skirt. Beneath the skirt was my favorite white satin thong from one of the many shopping trips Step Slut (my wicked step mother) took me on whenever Jasper and I went home for a visit with my workaholic father. My arms and legs were toned and tanned, and my makeup was perfect; I looked damn hot, and I knew it.

_Emmett, eat your heart out. _I grinned as I picked up the sheet of paper on which I'd outlined each of my "must haves" for Emmett to read when he got here to pick me up for our first date. Maybe it was a little insane of me to make a list, but hey, he'd said he wanted to fulfill my fantasies.

There was a knock on the door and I took my time getting there to answer it. Emmett was standing there patiently with a sexy grin on his face. "Come in," I said with a sweeping gesture of my arm. He followed me into the kitchen area where I handed him my list and offered him something to drink. "We have water and Coke," I said.

I looked over at him reading the list with a smirk. He tossed it to the side without comment and lifted me up onto the counter. He spread my legs slightly and stood between them before taking a fistful of my hair and pulling my mouth to his. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement, but I quickly realized that he was an incredible kisser. I felt his yummy mouth on mine and it was _so _fucking good that I never wanted him to stop. His free hand idly stroked patterns on my left knee, exposed by my skirt. I groaned into his mouth and felt his tongue wrap around mine.

Who knew Mr. Jokes was such a superb kisser? I, for one, was completely caught off-guard by this fact. Maybe this week wouldn't be a total waste of time, after all. I moaned into his mouth and tasted his hot, cinnamony breath when he pulled away for air.

"Mmmm," was all I said with my eyes closed in bliss. Emmett could kiss sin into a saint, for sure.

"Item number five on your list, I believe," he teased with that sexy grin. I huffed and pushed him away so I could hop down from the counter. I started to wonder if this was such a good idea, after all.

Well, either it was going to go _very _well or _very _badly, but I wasn't really thinking too much right this moment.

"Okay, then, where are we going?" I asked while I combed my fingers through my hair to remove the knots from his hand.

"You'll see," he said with a grin. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door while he stuffed my list into his pocket. "So I can check things off," he explained with a wink.

I shook my head and followed him willingly. I just wanted more of those delicious cinnamon-and-Emmett flavored kisses.

His huge dick-mobile of a truck was parked in visitor parking. He had to give me a boost into the passenger seat, which involved his hands on my hips and his face at the level of my ass. _Sweet._

He climbed in and looked over at me as he started the ridiculously loud diesel engine. "Let the 'Rosalie Hale Pleasure Tour' commence!" he announced with great enthusiasm.

We drove to the movie theater, which surprised me. I was slightly disappointed in his lack of creativity for our first date. I was even willing to bet he was going to take me to some shoot 'em up action movie with a lame soundtrack and bimbos in bikinis, but I was even _more _disappointed when he asked for tickets to the stupidest movie ever released. I turned to look at him with shock, but he just grinned at me like he had a secret.

I headed for the concessions stand, but he grabbed my hand. "We won't be needing any of that," he told me with a lascivious wink. _What the shit was this?_ I shrugged and followed him into the theater our movie was playing in. It was completely deserted, naturally.

I shot him a significant look. "Did ya notice that nobody else wanted to see this shit flick?" I asked with an eye roll for effect.

He chuckled and pulled me down into a seat in the very back row. "Which is exactly why I chose it. You don't want a bunch of people watching you make out like a horny fourteen year old, do you?"

So, that was his plan. The lights dimmed and the movie started, and Emmett pushed the armrest up and reached for me. I went willingly, eager to get more of his delicious kisses. I was straddling his lap without a care in the world, right in the middle of a freaking movie theater. The thrill of doing something I knew I shouldn't be made it all the more exciting.

I gripped his broad shoulders and dove in with gusto. Emmett was emitting hilariously adorable "yummy" noises, and I kind of loved it. I thought he would try and go further with me, but he kept his hands firmly on my hips for the entire movie and his lips stayed above my chest at all times.

When the lights came back up after the credits rolled, Emmett looked at me and laughed. I huffed and tried to fix my hair and climb off his lap with some dignity, but he pulled me back and gave me a huge resounding kiss on my cheek. "What was that for?" I grumped.

"Your hair is all fucked up and you're blushing, and you have whisker burn on your chin. I'm sorry about that, but I can't say I regret it. This was too awesome," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. I noted the huge erection straining against his pants when he stood up. I was more than willing to explore it, but the movie was over now and I didn't actually want to get caught messing around in a theater.

"So, what's next?" I asked him.

He took my hand and I pushed away the discomfort I felt at his display of affection; I wasn't a PDA kind of girl, but I also didn't want to be rude and pull away. He swung our joined hands while we walked back out into the sunshine. "Hmm, I was thinking we could go to the zoo," he replied.

I stopped and looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would we do that?" I asked him with a disgusted look on my face.

He turned and looked at me. "We don't have to, I just thought maybe you'd have fun looking at the animals," he clarified.

I pulled a face. "Ugh. Zoos are horrible, you know? The animals always look so sad and lonely. It makes me feel really sorry for them."

"Huh, I guess I never really thought of it that way. I guess you're right. Okay, well how about we go get something to eat?" he offered with his smile returning.

"Sure," I said. "Where to?"

He kissed the back of my hand, and now I _really _had to pull away before I got all freaked out, so I faked like I needed to get something from my purse. He let go of my hand willingly, and I applied some lip gloss while he thought about the food situation. "Hmm... what are you in the mood for?" he asked.

I looked him up and down. "I'm thinking I could go for some...tongue," I replied in my best fuck-me tone.

Emmett's eyebrows raised up high and he stuck his hands deep in his front pockets, probably to hide the massive package he was apparently slinging around. "Um, how about we take a break from the heavy petting so my willpower can regenerate before the next round?" he asked with a self-deprecating smile.

"Fair enough," I said with a reluctant sigh.

I didn't have to be a genius to figure out he obviously wasn't going to get in my pants tonight.

EmPOV

Three fucking days of hanging out with Rosalie was beginning to wear on me. I had to jack off at least twice a day just to control myself around her and her fucking hot ass panties. _God_. Her hair, her legs, her skin...it was like I was in heaven and hell at the same time, all because I'd sworn to myself that I wouldn't have sex with her until she was absolutely ready.

Not that she knew that, but I think she was beginning to get the gist of the situation. I'd made it my own personal mission to focus completely on her pleasure while ignoring my own, and thus far, it had worked.

For our second date, I took her on a picnic. I knew from a surprisingly revealing conversation with Alice that the guys Rosalie usually dated only took her to expensive restaurants or to other snooty places that didn't leave an impression on her anymore. The picnic was an idea heartily approved by Alice, so I went with it.

I packed her favorite foods, again with the help of Alice, and borrowed (well, stole) a spare blanket from Jasper. He wasn't very excited about me dating his sister, but so far he'd kept his mouth shut on the subject. I could only hope he'd stay mute, but I knew my luck probably wouldn't hold on that front.

I laid out the blanket for us and watched her pick through the basket. Her reaction was completely priceless, but it also made me kind of sad to see her so pleased over such a simple thing as some of her favorite foods. "You packed all this for me?" she asked with those big blue eyes shining. I nodded. "How did you know?"

I waved my hand to indicate the food. "I had a little insider tip," I replied honestly.

She laughed. "Only Alice would make you pack fried chicken, teriyaki chicken, and barbecue chicken in one meal," she said with a shake of her head.

I grabbed one of the containers from her. "Actually, the fried chicken is for me," I joked with a wink. She waved it off and opened up the teriyaki chicken, ready to dig in.

"So...why does a girl like you have a taste for such normal food?" I asked with curiosity.

Rosalie chewed her food and swallowed before answering. "My father and Step Slut hate that I like this kind of food. They say it's horrible and unhealthy, but I don't see anyone calling fillet mignon unhealthy in _our _house," she answered with a snort.

"Ah, the ol' double standards of the rich and elite," I said with a gusty sigh. I was all too familiar with that attitude, courtesy of my rich-bitch grandparents.

"So, what's your story?" she asked me as she shoveled more food into her mouth. I liked this side of her; it was so unpretentious and well, genuine. I didn't really think she had it in her, but I had hoped. After all, I didn't want to be in love with a completely emotionally frigid woman.

I sighed as I thought about my lovely mother. "Let's see...I was born at a very young age," I began seriously.

Rosalie slapped me playfully and snorted as she laughed. That one surprised me, but I thought it was cute, so I didn't tease her. "Okay, okay, seriously...ever since I was born, it's just been me and my mom. I guess my father didn't want anything to do with me, but my mom more than made up for his absence in my life. She's a great lady, and I'm madly in love with her," I said sincerely. I was revealing more to Rosalie than I had to anyone in a very long, long time.

She looked shocked. "What'd she do when your father left?" she asked with sad eyes.

I leaned back on the blanket and stared at the sky. "She got a job, but the woman who was supposed to watch me while she was at work neglected the children she was caring for. One day when she picked me up, I had a really bad sunburn and I was in the same diaper my mom had dropped me off with. She said I was crying like I hadn't been fed all day, and most of the other kids looked equally unhappy. She didn't know who to trust after that, so she swallowed her pride and went crawling to my grandparents to ask for help. They'd originally disowned her when they found out she was going to give birth to a little bastard, so it was really hard for her to do it, but she did."

Rose's eyes were full of worry when she asked, "So what happened?"

"They took us in, but I don't think they ever really forgave my mom for embarrassing them in front of all their society friends," I explained. "They were always pretty nice to me, though, and they paid for me to go to Masen, so I guess I can't complain."

She set down her plate of food and crawled over to me on the blanket. She lay down next to me and I pulled her hand into mine. I could tell she was uncomfortable with casual touches, but I was determined to change that, so I kept at it. "So what about you?" I asked her.

Her head turned and she looked up at the clouds with me. "There's not much to tell, really. My dad's the typical workaholic ass with the token trophy wife, whom I lovingly refer to as 'Step Slut' because she's always fucking around on him," she told me.

I turned on my side and faced her with an arm propping my head up. "What happened to your mom?" I asked.

"Eh, she's in St. Bart's right now, probably diddling a little pool boy the same age as me and Jasper," she replied dismissively.

I frowned. "So who raised you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Jasper and I pretty much raised ourselves, I guess. He plays the older brother bit really well, but we both just try to watch out for each other. He's just lucky he gets to escape all those bullshit 'mother-daughter' bonding days that Step Slut takes me on whenever we go home for a visit," she said sarcastically.

"What are those like?" I asked.

She turned and faced me in the same manner. "Well, like one time when I was a junior, we went home for Thanksgiving. My father was away on a business trip, so my step mom thought it would be fun to have one of those parties where a bunch of women get together to learn how to do stupid shit like give blow jobs. She forced me to attend and she thought it would be even _more _hilarious if I was totally toasted on champagne," she told me with a sneer.

I was shocked. What kind of behavior was that for a mother of any kind? I shook my head. "So what happened?" I asked, curious and scandalized at the same time.

"Nothing, really. I just got really trashed and ended up blowing the 'instructor.' We never told my dad about it, because she threatened to say that I'd acted of my own accord," she said quietly without looking at me.

I pushed her chin up with my finger. "Wow. That's really shitty," I said with empathy. "Some people just suck." My stomach churned with sadness over the neglect she'd suffered, but I knew she wouldn't want my pity.

She snorted again. "Yeah, that's what _he _said," she joked. We both laughed and felt the heavy moment pass.

Rosalie's body was so close to mine, I wasn't able to completely ignore it any longer. I wanted to touch her the way I'd been dreaming about, but I didn't think I should. She'd just told me a horrible story about one of her sexual experiences, and that began to explain why she was so reluctant to give or receive physical affection.

I decided to take a step back from my plan for today and reconsider my course of action. I wanted to make sure she was really ready for me to touch her before I went all out with it, so I would just have to settle with baby steps.

I suddenly didn't think a week would be nearly enough time to get to the point she and I had agreed upon.

RPOV

This fuckin' guy here. He couldn't fool me, oh no. I knew he wanted me; as a matter of fact, I could _feel _how much he wanted me pressing against my leg while we were busy making out on the couch in front of the TV.

And yet, he was keeping his dick under lock and key like it was a Weapon of Mass Destruction or something. No matter how many times I'd tried to get my hands on it, he always pulled away and shook his head, claiming this was the "_Rosalie Hale _Pleasure Tour", not the "Emmett McCarty Pleasure Tour." I told him we should change the fucking name to _Love Connection _and get on with it, but he just laughed me off and told me to be patient.

I wanted to know what the big hold up was, but he was keeping tight-lipped about it. I'd yet to pry any real thoughts from his head after the day of the picnic, but I knew he was up to something.

I wished that he was planning the fuckfest of the century, but I figured he was probably too busy denying my hands access to his zipper to even _think _about fucking me.

I huffed and rolled off the couch in irritation when I was cockblocked by the entrance of my ever-present roommates coming home from a night class they were taking. Frankly, I didn't see why Alice and Bella were even bothering with Italian just because we were just going on a short little shopping trip during the summer break. It seemed like an excessive amount of work for them to put themselves through when they were already so busy boning their boyfriends.

"Oh hey, Emmett," Bella greeted with a welcoming smile. She was apparently thrilled that I'd finally given in to the seductive powers that were Emmett McCarty.

"Heya, Bells," he replied in his friendly way. "How's Edward? I haven't seen him around lately," he teased. Bella blushed and ran into her room, obviously not willing to talk about it. Emmett just laughed and turned to Alice. "So, Alice, where's the Love Stud?"

She waggled her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry, were we interrupting you two? Well, I'll just leave you guys alone so you can get back to whatever it was you were _doing_."

EmPOV

Rosalie's face was red, but I doubted very much that it was from embarrassment. I waited until Alice locked herself in her room before I reached out and pulled Rose down on top of me on the couch. "See? We're all alone again. No need to thank me. Now, where were we?" I asked as I bent my head to dive back into our hardcore make out session.

She pulled back. "Emmett, we need to talk."

I groaned. "Couldn't you find anything _less _cliché to say?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. I wanna know why you won't have sex with me," she asked.

I sighed. "It's just not something I want to rush into," I told her honestly.

Her brow furrowed and I smoothed my index finger over it. "Are you sure you even want to have sex with me?" she asked.

I was totally floored. What. The. Eff? Rosalie Hale could not possibly be insecure. She was a bombshell, and she knew it. She may have been a virgin, but her body screamed "fuck me" in every possible way. I was pretty sure my jaw was on the floor at this point. "You're kidding, right?" I asked her incredulously.

She looked away and brushed some angry tears off her face. I felt like shit now. "Well, what am I supposed to think? Every time I try to touch you, you push me away. I want to know why."

I bent down and kissed her lips softly. "Oh, baby, you have _no _idea how much I want you to touch me. I just don't want to lose control of myself and do something I'll regret, like pushing you too far too soon," I told her. To illustrate my point, I arched my hips up into her so she could feel the bulge in my pants against her.

She sniffled and moaned at the same time. "I just can't fucking help it, Emmett. I've never been so fucking horny in my life, and you won't fix it even though you're the goddamn reason for it!" she grumbled at me.

I laughed and kissed her full on the mouth. "Just be patient a little while longer, okay?" I pleaded with her. Until she was ready to let me shower her with affection, I wasn't going to take things any further. "This isn't just about sex for me, and I don't ever want to give you a reason to think it is." She looked reluctant to drop the subject, so I decided to let up a bit. "Okay, okay. We can take it a bit further, but I can't promise you I won't stop there," I conceded.

Rosalie's eyes lit up and she pulled me down by the hair. I grunted but I secretly loved it when she got rough with me. I swooped down and kissed her with wild abandon while I picked her up and carried her into her bedroom so we could have some more privacy.

I plopped her down on the bed and crawled up over her with a devilish grin. She looked back at me with impatient anticipation. I let my hands roam up under her shirt, where they'd hardly ventured before. I pulled it off and she tore her bra off with one hand, which I considered an impressive feat.

I tweaked her nipples carefully, learning what she liked. Her moans were encouraging, so I continued down that path with my hands and my mouth. The mewls she was making in her throat made me hard enough to hammer nails, but I'd gotten pretty good at ignoring my own discomfort in the interest of being with Rosalie like this.

I worked my way up and kissed her on the mouth while she wrapped her legs around me. I pressed into her and felt her moan against my lips. I wanted nothing more than to rip all of our clothes off and bury myself so deep in her she would be able to feel me against her tonsils.

But I didn't, because I refused to stick my dick in her until she willingly stuck her hand in mine and let me show the world just how much I loved her. Unless she was ready for that, I wasn't going to risk doing something she might come to regret.

When her hands approached my zipper this time, I still pushed them away, but I shoved them up my shirt instead. Her hands roamed over my abs and chest, and it felt amazing. I pulled my shirt off and I saw her eyes widen. "Wow," she said.

I grinned. "You're prettier," I replied as I lay back down on top of her.

Now that she'd gotten an eyeful, she apparently wanted more. Her hands never left my torso as we continued to make out. She tasted like grape soda and I found it adorable because it was such a sweet thing for her to taste like. On the outside, Rosalie looked like a champagne and caviar girl... not grape soda and chunky chocolate chip ice cream.

It was just one more thing I loved about her.

When things started to heat up too much, I sat up and gave her a goofy grin. She looked put out by my stopping, but I was ready to deflect her ire.

"Why are you stopping? What's wrong?" she asked, obviously miffed. She arched up into me and ran her hand down her breasts while giving me the sexiest fucking look I'd ever seen in my life.

Internally, I groaned and tried to remember my purpose. I gave an exaggerated groan and smacked my forehead. "Babe, I just remembered I have a test in chemistry tomorrow. I need to go steal Jasper's notes and memorize them," I lied.

I hoped she didn't know me well enough yet to spot my tells when I was lying.

Her eyes narrowed on mine for a moment, but a wicked grin followed. "How about you stay here and _I'll _teach you _all _about chemistry?" she suggested with a seductive lick of her lips. I nearly passed out, the blood flowed to my dick so quickly.

I had to think fast, or I was gonna end up boning this girl here and now. I took a deep breath and it helped, but not as much as gently extracting myself from her to sit up. She looked mad, but I kissed the tip of her nose and shot her another dippy grin. "As much as I'd _love _that, I don't wanna be up all night before this test. If I don't pass it, my mom will kill me."

There, use the mom. The Mom was an undeniable force that pretty much every teenager could sympathize with.

I should have known that Rosalie wasn't like most teenagers. She rolled her eyes and faked a yawn. "Whatever. I don't know why you're acting like a scared little virgin all of a sudden, but I'm gonna go to bed," she said dismissively without looking me in the eye.

Her remark stung, but I knew she was just mad because I wasn't going to give in to her like she was used to. Instead of staying and arguing, I just brushed a kiss on her neck and murmured a goodbye before I walked out.

Progress with Rosalie could never seem to satisfy her, because she always wanted _more_. I was beginning to wonder if I could ever fill that gaping hole of need that seemed to be always present in her.

After getting back to my dorm room, I called my mom for a long overdue chat. I hoped she could help me with this, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"Hey, baby! I miss you so much!" she greeted when she picked up.

"Hey, Ma. I miss you, too. How's everything there?" I asked.

She sighed and I heard some shuffling in the background as she got settled. I knew my mom well enough to know she was probably laying aside the latest romance novel. "Things are good. Your grandma keeps trying to set me up, but I keep telling her I'll find my own Prince Charming, thank you very much."

I smiled into the phone. "Ma, I thought _I _was your Prince Charming!" I teased.

She giggled like a schoolgirl. One of the many things I loved about my mom was that she never seemed to grow into a bitter old person like so many of my friends' parents. It was refreshing to feel like she was one of my best friends.

Maybe that made me seem like a pathetic Mama's boy, but I really didn't give a shit what anybody thought. My mom was the best person in my life; she'd always been there for me, and she'd done everything she could to give me a life full of love and support and I would never, _ever _turn my back on her.

"Oh, Em, honey, you know I love you. How's school?" she asked happily.

I sighed. "School's fine. I actually called because I need some advice."

"Oh really? What's her name?" she asked, sounding interested now.

"Rosalie. She's my friend Jasper's sister, and I've had a thing for her for quite some time now. She comes off like this tough broad, but she's such a softie underneath it all. We've been hanging out lately, and I think..." I trailed off, not sure how to finish that. I felt like a corndog saying I was in love with her, but I was pretty sure that's exactly what I was.

"...that you're in love with her?" my mom finished for me, sounding pleased.

I groaned. "Yeah."

She huffed. "So, what's the problem? Surely she feels the same about you! I can't imagine any girl you set your sights on _not _falling head over heels for you!"

I laughed. "You have to say that because you're my mom."

She laughed with me. "True, but I mean it anyway. You're a good catch, Emmett McCarty."

I was silent for a moment, unsure of how to broach the subject I needed advice on. My mother always seemed to have a sixth sense about things, though, so I wasn't surprised when she hit the nail on the head. "Are you worried about sex?"

I choked. "Mom!" How uncomfortable. Seriously.

She laughed. "Oh, Em, don't be such a _prude_. I may be a mother, but I know all about sex. Recall I brought you into this world, and I can assure you it wasn't an immaculate conception."

Gross. "That's disgusting. Shut your mouth."

She laughed uproariously and I let go of my discomfort. "Okay, fine. She wants to have sex, but I have a feeling that it would just hurt things between us because she hasn't had the best experiences in the past..."

She hummed and considered this for a moment. "I think you should listen to your instincts, baby. Us girls aren't always the brightest when it comes to sex. Sometimes we think it's the only way to keep a guy we like interested in us, and sometimes we believe it'll solve something for us. Either way, it's never really a good idea."

I groaned. "How the heck am I supposed to know when she's ready?"

She sighed. "I think you'll know. It'll just feel right. She'll do it for the right reasons, as should you. Just make sure you're honest and open with her."

This gave me some food for thought. I spoke with her a little while longer and then hung up to do some homework. I still wasn't sure what I should do about Rosalie and the sex thing, but I hoped that sleeping on it would clear things up for me a bit.

RPOV

"Why don't you pick me up and we can go for a drive?" I suggested when Emmett called me after school.

"Sure, I'll see you in about an hour," he replied.

Emmett didn't know it yet, but I was sick of his shrinking violet ways. I didn't know what his fucking problem was, but I knew he wanted me. I just couldn't figure out why he was so busy denying us of what we _both _wanted.

I was going to get to the bottom of it tonight, but first...he was going down.

Tonight, Rosalie Hale wasn't taking no for an answer.

EmPOV

I was so screwed.

When I helped Rosalie climb into my truck, I nearly choked on my own tongue. She was wearing a dress so indecent I was amazed that it was even legal. It was strapless, blood-red, skin-tight, and about two inches away from showing the entire world the Virgin Islands, if you catch my drift.

As I lifted her into the passenger seat, she arched her back and I watched the world stop as the hem rode up to display the black thong she was wearing.

I was certain I was gonna die before this night was over.

Once she was settled, I walked stiffly around to climb up into the drivers' seat. She looked at me as if butter wouldn't melt, but I was onto her game already. "Thanks for picking me up, Emmett," she purred with a devious smile on her face.

I gulped and nodded as I started up my truck and headed out to the freeway. "How was your day?" I asked, trying to distract her.

She rolled her eyes and scooted closer to me on the bench seat. I tried desperately to keep my eyes on the road and off the extremely short hem of her dress as she turned to rub her breasts against my arm that was outstretched to handle the gear shift. "School was boring. I couldn't stop thinking about _you _all day," she replied. "Do you know how sexy I think it is when guys handle a stick shift?"

I shook my head and gulped. She began kissing and nipping on my neck and I could feel her nipples hardening against my bicep. _Oh god_. "Really?" I choked out.

She laughed in a ridiculously sexy way. "Emmett, why don't you pull over before we crash?" she suggested.

That was probably a good idea. I took the next exit and found side road to pull off and park on. As soon as the truck was in park, she was on my lap attacking me. I sat there stunned and horny as fuck, just letting her do whatever she wanted.

Her hands were tugging on my hair and her tongue was aggressive against mine. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and my hands were clenched on her upper thighs in desperation for her to either stop or keep going.

I threw myself into her movements and lost myself for awhile. When she climbed off my lap and reached for my zipper, my brain shut down and my dick stood up. The logical side was defeated by the eighteen year old boy with the blue balls in a Battle Royale.

I tried one weak attempt at stopping her, but it was meek at best. "What are you doing?" I moaned as she wrapped her hand around my erection.

"Putting my education to good use," she purred back.

Without a second thought, she began licking and kissing my dick. I could have cried like a little bitch, it felt so good. She held the base firmly as she teased the tip with her lips and tongue while her other hand massaged my balls.

I was in fucking Rosalie Hale blow job heaven. "Ahhhh oh my god," I groaned as her mouth engulfed me.

"I want you to enjoy this, Emmett, cuz I sure as fuck am," she said boldly.

I felt my brain ooze out of my ears as she began to bob up and down. Her mouth felt like wet velvet, and her tongue exerted just the right amount of pressure on my cock. I was drooling and moaning, dying to touch her. I inched my right hand over her hair, stroking it gently as I continued down her back. She was crouched over me and I could just reach the hem of her dress, so I slid my hand down and began rubbing my fingertips over the backside of her upper thighs. She moaned on my dick and wriggled her hips, so I took that as an invitation to continue.

She pressed her tits into my thigh and that enabled me to reach between her thighs so I could rub my fingers over her soaking wet thong. _Fuck_ she was hot. I moaned and gripped the steering wheel until I heard a cracking sound. I didn't want this to end, but her mouth was so fucking amazing and she was so ridiculously sexy that I feared I'd come any second now.

I pressed my fingertips into the wet fabric of her panties and found her swollen nub with my middle finger. I began rubbing tiny little circles over it and she moaned on me again. The vibrations brought me even closer, but I clenched my jaw and held out. My hand rubbed insistently over her and pressed just inside her entrance through the scrap of satin. She pushed back into my hand and whimpered with pleasure. I felt her get even wetter and that brought me to the brink. "Baby, I'm gonna come..." I warned in a tight voice.

"Come in my mouth," she demanded before descending all the way to the base so the tip of my cock hit her throat. She swallowed around me and began humming, and my fingers sped up on her clit. I felt the pressure in my balls building when she reached down and began massaging them again.

That did it.

I reached out with both hands and gripped her hair, fucking her mouth as I came hard. She went with the motions of my hips and swallowed every last drop without choking. I sighed her name and released her hair, stroking it carefully.

"Holy shit," I moaned as my head flopped back onto the head rest. Rosalie sat up and smiled at me with a satisfied smirk on her swollen lips.

"Was it good for you, baby?" she quipped as she tried to climb back over to her side of the truck.

I grabbed her hips and dragged her back over to me so I could lay a big fat kiss on her. I dropped my forehead down onto hers and whispered, "That was fucking _amazing_."

She giggled and I leaned over her, bringing her legs up over my shoulders. "I think a little reciprocation is in order here," I said with a lazy wink.

Her eyes brightened as she let her head drop back onto the seat. I inched down her body and tried to maneuver my big body around the steering wheel so I could get into a good position to give this fellatio goddess her dues.

I had my head between her thighs and I could smell her intoxicating scent; it made my mouth water. I stroked idly up her inner thighs and kept my eyes on her face as I inched my way to the center where her soaking wet thong was waiting for me. I pushed the fabric aside with anticipatory glee and eyed the prize in front of me.

Rosalie was shaved or waxed bare, and I could see her perfect pussy in all its glistening glory. I reached my tongue out to begin stroking her lips, gathering her juices as I went. Her flavor was slightly salty and sweet, and she smelled like sugar. I licked my lips and hummed as I dove in with fervor. "You taste better than any candy I've ever had," I murmured with a hint of humor.

She whined high in her throat and clenched her eyes shut as I descended back to the best place on earth. I allowed my tongue to dip and wander, worshiping her deliciousness. She moved her hips in tight little circles and I had to press down on them with my hands so I could settle into a rhythm with my tongue.

It was time to get down to business.

My tongue flicked over and inside her again and again, bringing her to a tense point. When I felt she was ready, I began licking tiny circles around her clit. She whimpered and tried to arch against my hands, but I pushed her back down and tsk'd her before going back to what I was doing.

Her thighs clenched around my ears and I grinned like a mad man as I began eating her in earnest. Her whimpers and moans were escalating, and I could feel fine tremors beginning as I inserted two fingers inside her. She was tight, but she was so wet that I knew I wasn't hurting her. "Are you ready to come for me, baby?" I asked huskily.

Rosalie moaned and gripped my hair roughly. "_Fuck_, yes!" she yelled.

I was only too ready to oblige. I gave her more and more while I jackknifed my fingers in and out, creating a steady rhythm I knew would bring her to the edge. "Come on, baby. Come for me," I demanded.

She let herself go and I saw the ecstasy hit her entire body as she floated along the wave of her orgasm. I kept up my ministrations until she came down from her high and smiled at me with amazement.

When she sat up and adjusted herself a little, I licked my lips and grinned. "So, baby, was that good for _you_?" I joked with a wink.

She looked at me seriously and said, "Emmett, you are a fucking _genius_."

I threw my head back and laughed uproariously. She was too funny. "Why, thank you."

I looked at the clock and noticed the time. We only had a couple hours before curfew, and I needed to get her back before she got in trouble with her dorm. "I guess we'd better head back. Are you hungry?" I asked.

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I could eat," she said with a naughty grin.

I smirked and started the truck.

RPOV

After Emmett dropped me off, I got ready for bed and fell asleep immediately. Tomorrow was Saturday, and I was determined to get Emmett to stay the night.

I'd had success tonight, so I felt pretty sure that I would have even more success tomorrow...especially when he saw me in even less than he had tonight.

EmPOV

After dropping Rosalie off, I drove back to my dorm and tried to figure out what the hell was going on inside my mind. My heart was totally gone on this girl, and so was my body, but my mind still had some misgivings.

She'd managed to override all of my self-control tonight, and while a major part of me was walking on fucking sunshine, I knew that it didn't solve any of the initial problems I'd seen in a relationship between us.

I was the kind of guy who wanted to touch my girl and show her how much I cared, even in public. Rosalie wasn't letting me be that guy, and it hurt. I wanted to show the world how much I loved this girl, but she always kept everything on a sexual level.

I knew she had to be warming up to me, because her attitude had completely changed since we'd made that little week-long agreement. She seemed happy and relaxed, and I knew that I'd done that to her.

However, she was still afraid of commitment and she resisted everything I tried to do to make her mine in more than just a physical sense.

I needed her to love me the way I loved her; otherwise, I would just end up getting my heart stomped on and I didn't want that at all.

After awhile, I fell into an uneasy sleep. Maybe tomorrow, I could man up and talk to her about this.

RPOV

Tonight would be the night...I was _sure _of it.

After last night's festivities, I knew that it would be fairly simple to convince Emmett to take the next step in our relationship. I was confident that all it would take to tip the scales in my favor would be the lingerie I was currently helping myself into right now.

If Emmett could resist this lacy black babydoll, he would have to be dead below the waist. Since I knew that wasn't the case, I figured we were ready to rock n roll.

I heard the beep from my phone indicating I had a text message, so I opened it up to see that it was from Emmett letting me know he was sneaking into the building. I smiled excitedly and rushed around my room, straightening it up in preparation for tonight.

When I heard the soft knock on my door, I rushed to open it. Bella and Alice were staying with the guys this weekend at some hotel, so I was all alone.

Emmett stood at the door looking exhausted and wary. When he saw me, his eyes darkened and his jaw clenched. I stepped back in hurt and confusion, wondering why he looked so grim. "Come in," I said.

He came inside and shoved his hands inside his pockets. I could see the bulge in his pants, so I knew I had to look good, but he was keeping a distance from me. "What's wrong?" I asked with a frown.

Emmett groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm exhausted; I didn't sleep very well last night. I need to talk to you, but I'm so fucking tired and I don't know if I can say everything I need to say."

I felt a stab of pain in my chest. "Why don't you just tell me what's on your mind?" I said coldly. I felt the anger beginning to cover the pain. "Are you breaking up with me?" I demanded.

He looked shocked. "No! No! I'm just...I..._fuck_!" he exclaimed angrily.

I stepped back from him and dropped onto the couch. "Then what the hell is your problem?"

He came and sat next to me, but he kept to the other end of the couch. "Okay, I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll just do my best. I really like you, Rosie, and I like being with you. I'm attracted as fuck to you, but I don't think you..._we're_...ready to have sex," he explained in a rough voice.

I sat back, stunned. "What do you _mean_, you don't think I'm ready to have sex?" I asked angrily. How dare he assume he knew what was best for me?

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "When I try to touch you in any way other than sexually, you get all freaked out. Whenever we're in public, it's like we're friends and nothing more. I'm trying to make you my girlfriend, but I can't do that if you won't let me _care _about you!"

I swallowed in an attempt to quell the queasiness in my stomach. "I _am _ready to have sex with you, Emmett. I'm ready right now, or else I wouldn't be sitting here in this stupid nightie with a box of condoms sitting on my nightstand!"

He looked so forlorn that I felt my heart thump painfully. "I'm so tired, baby. Can we please just drop this until morning? I want to stay here with you, but if you want me to go, I'll understand," he pleaded with me.

I felt some of my anger dissipate. He _did _look tired. I sighed and bit my tongue. "No, it's okay. I want you to say here, too."

He looked grateful as he stood up and we headed to my bedroom. I helped him out of his coat and he undressed down to his boxer briefs. I openly admired his sculpted body as he climbed under the sheets. He beckoned to me, and I crawled up next to him willingly.

I clicked the lamp off with one last regretful look at the unused box of Trojans sitting on my bedside table.

The next morning, I woke up before Emmett did. I raised my head a little to watch him sleep, and he looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him. I snuggled into his side and waited for him to wake up, but then I noticed his morning wood tenting the blanket around his waist.

I stared at it and an idea began to form in my mind. If only I could convince Emmett I was ready to have sex, then we could get past this whole stupid issue. My virginity wasn't a big deal to me; I wanted to move on with my life.

I _wanted _Emmett.

With the new plan in mind, I crawled on top of him and began licking and nibbling his neck. He moaned in his sleep and I smiled devilishly. This would be easier than I thought.

I got down to his erection and gave it some preparatory licks and sucks. It began throbbing in anticipation, and I knew it was now or never. I opened the box of condoms and pulled one out to cover his straining cock. I straddled his lap and positioned him at my entrance, ready to make this happen. "Emmett," I called softly as I sank down on his rigid flesh. It hurt, I wasn't going to lie, but he was also very well-endowed. I didn't let myself falter, though. I pushed down until he was buried all the way inside of me. I began rocking my hips and hissed as the pain pulsed and faded inside me.

"Emmett," I called again, louder this time.

He began to stir and his eyes snapped open. His hands landed on my hips and he looked up at me in confusion. "Rosalie? What...?" he asked in a raspy voice.

I rocked my hips back and forth, letting him feel how wet I was. "I'm ready," I said breathlessly.

Emmett realized what was going on then, and I watched as his eyes widened in panic. "_Fuck!_" he shouted before grabbing my hips and arching into me. I realized then that he was coming, and I was pissed.

Hadn't I always told myself I was going to hold out for a man who was more than a Two Pump Chump? Hadn't I?

He collapsed and stared at the ceiling, looking like he didn't know what the fuck had just happened. I climbed off him and stood next to the bed with my hands on my hips. "What the fuck, Emmett?" I yelled angrily. His head snapped in my direction and I growled. "You were supposed to be some big stud! You really had me going, you know that? I can't fucking believe this!" I shouted as I stomped out of my bedroom on my way to the bathroom.

I heard him coming after me. "Wait a minute, Rosalie. You don't even understand!" he yelled after me, sounding frustrated.

I reached the bathroom door and swung around to face him. "Yeah, I do. I understand that you're all talk and no walk! I understand that you're no better than any of those other guys who are complete shit in bed! You're nothing more than a Minuteman, and I can't fucking believe I wasted my virginity on you! This was supposed to be awesome, Emmett. This was supposed to rock my socks, but all it did was make me feel like shit!"

His face was like a giant storm cloud, and I saw the anger flare as he listened to my tirade. "Hold the fucking phone, Rose. Don't fucking stand there and tell me how it was _supposed_ to be, because I tried to do everything in my power to make it something special. It's not my fucking fault that you ignored me and went ahead to do what you wanted anyway. Don't you think I would have liked _my _first time to be awesome, too? Do you really think I'd want to just wake up inside you without knowing what the hell was happening?!" he yelled furiously.

I was shocked. "What?"

He looked breathtaking in his fury. "I said, that was my first time too. I wasn't just holding out so it'd be right for you, Rosalie; I was holding out for me too."

I felt like slime. I felt like a fucking rapist. I felt like I'd just fucked up something worth more than anything in my bullshit life.

What could I do? I had no idea. No idea at all, so I just screamed my frustration at myself and pulled my hair. I turned to stomp into the bathroom and I turned on the scalding hot water in the shower stall.

I heard Emmett come in behind me. "Don't you have anything to say?" he asked angrily.

I turned back to him and frowned. "I know you're disappointed, Emmett. I'm disappointed, too. I guess I just thought that you were experienced, because you've been so talented at everything up until this point." I couldn't look at him, so I stared at my ruby red toenails instead.

He let out a frustrated breath and said, "Yeah, well, you were good at everything, too, but you were still a virgin. Why can't it work both ways?"

I shrugged and turned back to the shower. "I'm sorry it wasn't better," I said quietly. I didn't know how to apologize for the rest of it; I'd always been too self-involved to really apologize for my behavior, and now when I needed to be good with my words, I was falling short.

I pulled off my nightgown and let it drop as I stepped into the shower. I couldn't look back to see if Emmett was still here, because I was too busy feeling my heart break little by little.

Then I felt him behind me, and I was shocked. His hands landed on my shoulders and he spun me around. His face was set in an angry mask, and I hardly recognized him. His chest was heaving and he had fire in his eyes. "I'll give you what you want, Rosalie, but this is it for me. After this, I'm over it. I can't keep hoping you'll love me the way I love you; it's fucking destroying me and I'm done."

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I figured it out pretty quickly when he backed me up against the tiled wall of the shower and wrapped my legs around his waist. He reached down with his fingers to test my readiness and I arched helplessly into his hand, desperate to be close to him. I understood that he meant this would be the last time he touched me, and I didn't care if it was in anger...I needed him, and I was finally beginning to see that.

I reached out to drag his head down to mine for a deep kiss. His tongue fought with mine as he positioned himself at my entrance and thrust inside. I hissed because I was sore, but his fingertips began rubbing on my clit, and that helped me relax and start feeling the pleasure he was giving me. He thrust inside me deeply, again and again. My back slid up and down the wall and the sound of our wet flesh smacking together was erotic enough to turn me on even more. His heavy shaft filled me completely, and I felt like I would never be happy again if he left me now.

His tongue battled with mine and his hips jackknifed into mine as he pounded me with deliberate strokes. I felt my orgasm building, and I began to whimper and moan his name. Emmett didn't look me in the eye or say anything; he just clenched his jaw and kept working my body until I felt myself fall apart around him.

When I was done, he pulled out and looked me straight in the eye. "There, now both of us have gotten off. Satisfied?" he asked cruelly.

I nodded dumbly but held back the tears pricking my eyes as I watched him grab a towel and walk out of the bathroom, and likely out of my life.

I stayed in the shower until I heard the front door slam. Only then did I allow myself to collapse down to the floor of the shower and give in to the first tears I'd cried since I was a little girl.

The emptiness consumed me as my tears mingled with the water cascading down over my head, scalding my skin and making me feel shame like I'd never felt before. I'd just used and abused the only man who'd ever been good to me aside from my brother, and I had no idea how to make it right.

I was a piece of shit.

EmPOV

I drove back to Masen with a pounding headache overwhelming me. I felt like the biggest asshole who ever lived, but I couldn't seem to stop the anger from building inside me as I tried to figure out how to get over the girl I'd loved for years.

She'd just used me as nothing more than a fucking stud, and I felt sick to my stomach when I thought about it.

After everything I'd tried to do right, it all came crashing down around my head. I wanted to shout at the world, but settled for pounding my fist against the steering wheel instead. The injustice washed over me in a furious wave, and I hoped that I would never have to feel this horrible again.

I thought I'd have more control over the situation, but in the end, she'd taken all of it away from me. I felt used. I felt sick. I felt empty.

When I got back to my dorm, I changed into my work out clothes and went to the gym to try to exorcise her from my heart and mind. There could never be another girl as amazing, as bright, and as sexually exciting for me as Rosalie...but I couldn't allow myself to mope around like a fucking pussy waiting for her to come around anymore. She was on her own now.

And so was I.

I sprinted three miles on the treadmill before switching over to the free weights. I had a spotter who tried to warn me against lifting so much, but I needed to challenge myself; I needed to feel like I was in control again.

After the weights, I went to the punching bag and tried to take out all of my anger and aggression on the heavy bag. I pounded it again and again until my knuckles were sore and raw inside the boxing gloves, but I couldn't make myself stop even then. Every time the memory of Rosalie hovering over me with my dick buried deep inside her surfaced, I felt a swell of anger and hurt pulsing in my heart and head.

I worked out for three hours before I saw Edward and Jasper walk in with concerned looks on their faces. I figured she'd told the girls what happened, because my friends wouldn't be here otherwise. I only hoped that she hadn't spilled the part about me being a virgin, because that would be more than I could handle right now.

Edward reached me first and pulled the punching bag out of the way of my angry fists. "Hey, man. You okay?" he asked in a low-pitched voice.

Jasper came up and stood with his hands in his pockets, looking grave. "You look like shit, bro," he said simply. I glared at him.

"I'm fine. I just needed to blow off some steam," I replied while I avoided eye contact with my two best friends.

"Wanna talk about it?" Edward asked. I shook my head and started to take the boxing gloves off, hissing as they scraped over my abused knuckles.

I heard Jasper hiss when he saw the bloody broken skin on the backs of my hands. I tossed the gloves on the ground and looked up at him defiantly. "I'm over it, dude," I declared as I turned to head for the showers.

Edward followed me and Jasper trailed behind, obviously reluctant to talk about this situation since it concerned his sister. "What'd they tell you?" I asked over my shoulder as I threw my sweaty clothes on the floor and grabbed a towel.

Edward spoke first. "Bella found Rosalie crying in the shower, I guess. She said the water was ice cold and Rosalie looked horrible."

I clenched my jaw and tried to block out the concern I felt. Instead, I allowed the anger to cleanse my soul. "This is her fault, not mine," I said without looking at them.

Jasper spoke then. "Bella called Alice after Rosalie told her what happened. She knows she was wrong, dude."

I climbed into the shower and let the steam block out the view of my friends. "What did she say happened?" I asked, only half-curious. Let them think what they wanted.

"She said she was stupid and fucked up everything between you two," Edward replied. I heard the confusion in his voice, so I hoped that meant she hadn't explained the whole situation.

Good.

"Like I said, I'm over it, bro. I just wanna move on," I replied coolly.

Jasper was silent, but Edward spoke up. "Whatever you wanna do, man. Should we go out tonight?"

I thought about it for a minute and decided it was probably a lot better than staying home and moping around like a little pussy bitch. "Yeah, you wanna?"

"Sure. I'll be right back," he said as he left, probably to go report back to the Mother Ship. I finished showering and stepped out to see Jasper looking pissy in the corner.

"What?" I asked, feeling some of the anger escape.

He glared at me. "Don't get bitchy with me, dude. You fucked my sister, and now we're just gonna forget about it and go out so you can fuck someone else?"

I felt a little deflated by that. He was right. "She fucked me first, man."

He looked like he wanted to sock me in the face. "Doesn't fucking matter," he grumbled.

I sighed and shot my eyes toward the door to make sure Edward wouldn't hear this. "Listen, I didn't wanna tell anyone this, but I can see that you want to rip my balls off. I was in love with her, but she wouldn't let me get close to her. It was _my _first time, too, and it fucking sucked. The whole thing just blew up in my face and I don't wanna ever talk about this again," I explained angrily.

Jasper looked at me like I'd grown another head. "You're shitting me, right?"

I growled and turned to my locker so I could get a fresh change of clothes. "No, I'm not. I swear to God, if you tell anyone about this I will fuck you up."

He coughed and slapped me on the back after I was dressed. "I won't tell a soul, dude. I swear."

I nodded and Edward stepped back in to let us know we were heading out for a bro bonding day. For the first time in forever, I was grateful for the lack of tits in our vicinity.

RPOV

"How do I fix this?" I asked Bella and Alice for the millionth time. "I can't just leave it like this!"

My face was red and blotchy, and my eyes were raw from all the sobbing. I sat slumped on my bed with a box of Kleenex and three empty pints of Ben and Jerry's. Bella looked at me sympathetically and patted my knee. "I don't know, hon. I guess you just need to figure out how to apologize and hopefully he will forgive you."

Alice sighed and said, "You look pitiful. Do you love him?"

I blew my nose into the millionth tissue and nodded miserably. "I think I do," I confirmed in a scratchy voice.

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "If you don't _know _then you can't fix this. The guy obviously loves you, and you kept punking out on him. The only way to fix this is to gird your loins and go apologize...and admit that you're in love with him."

I glared at her. "I didn't keep 'punking out.'"

She waved a dismissive hand at me and ignored my statement. "Whatever, you know you did. That guy's been hot for you for years, and you were a cold bitch to him up until we decided to do this pact. I'm amazed he even put up with you for this long, but that only convinces me even more that he's actually in love with you. If I were you, I'd be over there groveling until he takes me back."

Bella nodded her head in agreement and I sat up straight. "Look, whose side are you on, here?" I demanded, hurt.

Bella slung an arm around Rosalie's shoulder, ever the peacemaker. "We're on your side. Whatever you did today wasn't in your best interest, Rosie. You know it, and we know it. If you want to fix this, you need to go get your man."

I fell back on the bed and moped in misery until I heard Bella's cell phone ring. I jerked up and listened as she answered it and spoke to Edward. She shot me nervous looks and when she hung up, she looked like she had some bad news.

"The guys are going out tonight. Emmett suggested it," she confirmed with a sympathetic look on her face.

I wanted to crawl under the covers and retreat to Misery Land, but Alice's face took on that determined look she got whenever she came up with a scheme.

"We'll see about _this_," she said firmly.

With that, she popped up off the bed and clapped her hands. "Okay, girls, we need to fix this mess. Bella, you go grab my arsenal. Rosalie, get your stinky ass into the shower and don't forget to wash your face. You look like shit."

Bella jumped up to comply with Commander Alice, and I dragged my miserable ass to the bathroom so I could shower. I had no idea how I was going to get Emmett to listen to me, but I had to at least try.

After Commander Alice and her faithful assistant transformed me into the Rosalie Hale I used to be, we climbed in her car and headed toward the club Edward said we'd find them.

That boy was seriously pussy-whipped, but I was grateful to him for helping us out.

I was still totally clueless as to how I should approach Emmett when we got into the club, but I knew it was now or never when I saw him standing at the bar with some redheaded floozy flirting with him. I slipped up behind him and shot her a filthy glare. The girl must not be as stupid as she looked, because she beat feet immediately. I smiled in smug triumph until Emmett jerked around and glowered down at me.

"Um, hi," I said lamely.

"What are _you _doing here?" he asked with frustration etched on his handsome face.

I cowered a bit. "I came to apologize."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. I was left floundering in his silence. "Please, just listen to me, okay? I didn't know it was like that for you, and I'm sorry I fucked up so badly. I know I don't deserve you, but I still want you anyway. I...I'm in love with you," I said desperately, searching his eyes for any sign of softening.

His brows lowered over his beautiful eyes and I watched as he set his drink down on the bar with deliberate calm. "You're only saying that because you think it's what I want to hear, Rosalie. You know how I feel, but I'll tell you again anyway: you don't let me touch you unless it's sexual. You never gave me the chance to show you how much I cared."

I felt like my soul was shrinking, but I had to do something to convince him that I meant what I said. I looked around desperately, hoping for inspiration. I saw a few people looking at us, and that's when it hit me.

I looked down at his hand and then gazed straight into his eyes as I slipped my own hand into his. I held up our entwined hands and laid them on the bar for everyone to see. I turned to the people staring at us and raised my voice above the din. "Have you guys met my boyfriend Emmett?" I asked. They looked at me like I was some crazy bitch. Whatever. The only reaction that really mattered was Emmett's, anyway.

I looked at him and saw the amazed shock on his face. "This isn't too sexual for you, is it?" I quipped as I looked down at our hands on the bar.

He shook his head and raised our hands to his mouth. He kissed my hand and watched me carefully to see if I'd pull away. He was obviously calling me on my bluff, but I just stared right back at him. "Can we go talk?" I asked.

He nodded and wove his way through the crowd without releasing my hand. We found a booth in the corner and I snuggled right up to him in the cramped space. "Can I ask you a question?" I inquired.

"Sure," he said.

I took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you just let me think I was the only inexperienced one?"

He looked away. "I'm an eighteen-year-old guy, Rosie. Why would I _admit_ to something like that?"

I frowned. "You didn't answer my question," I pushed.

He groaned. "Okay, fine. You know how my mom raised me all by herself?"

She nodded.

"Well, my mom's a romantic. She's always reading the romance novels and watching romantic movies. She had me convinced from a very young age that things like soulmates and true love exist in the world. I saw how lonely she was after getting abandoned by my father, and I knew that I would do anything to avoid hurting any woman I loved the way she hurt from being rejected."

I felt tears threaten at his words; his respect and love for his mother was admirable. I had no idea what it must be like to be so close to your parent, but I saw it meant a lot to him.

"I waited for you, because I've been in love with you for years. I wanted you to be ready, Rose. I wanted us to be together, but I wanted it to be for the right reasons. You only wanted to lose your virginity because you were sick of being a virgin, and I didn't feel like that was a good reason for us to have sex," he explained.

I felt my cheeks heat in shame. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

He sighed and lifted my chin so his eyes could meet mine. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this all before, but I thought I'd be able to do this my way. I should have known," he said with dark humor coloring his tone.

I looked down at the table and stared at our hands. "Could we try again?" I asked after a moment. It took all my strength and courage to look back up at him for his reaction.

He looked me deep in the eye and smiled a little bit. "As long as you don't rape me again," he joked.

I felt my shoulders relax and my sense of humor return. "Whatever, you can't rape the willing," I said.

He scoffed and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I don't _ever _wanna sleep through sex with you again."

I shuddered as lust shot up my spine. "Deal," I said.

"Deal," he echoed.

I looked at him earnestly. "I love you, Emmett."

He smiled beautifully and leaned down to kiss me softly. "You'd better. My mom says I'm a real catch."

We laughed our asses off until our friends found us and asked what was so funny.

I sobered up. "Oh, nothing. We're just gonna get going," I said as I shot Emmett an innuendo-laden look.

His smile turned excited as he climbed out of the booth behind me. We could deal with the rest of this tomorrow, but for right now, all I wanted to do was hold tight and never let go.

I didn't let his hand go until we fell asleep side by side.

**A/N: There we go! The story of how Emmett and Rosalie got it together. Woot! This is probably the longest fucking chapter I've ever written. Sigh. **

**Anyway, there will be a fourth chapter for sure (to wrap things up). I'm not sure as of yet if I'll need more than that. These chapters are quite long, unlike my other stories, so I guess we'll just have to see. **

**And don't worry, the fourth chapter will have more of the E/B development. :) **

**So! What did ya think about this take on Emmett and Rosalie? I'm curious to know what you all think:)**

**-HIE**


	4. Check Yes or No

**A/N: Kaaaaaay, here we go! **

**P.S. Thank you Adrena, for being so awesome:) And thank you everyone who likes this story! I hope this is good!**

**Oh, and umm... you guys were right. I think unless I wanna kill my beautiful beta, I won't be able to get this all wrapped up in one chapter. Therefore, I give you Edward and Bella part 2. **

**Note: the album is "Clarity" by Jimmy Eat World. This is some classic shit, my friends. It's meant for makin' the love. Especially, but not limited to, track 10, aka "For Me This is Heaven." **

BPOV

I hopped on my bed and watched Edward drop his book bag next to the door before he sighed heavily. "Long day?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," he said tiredly as he scrubbed a hand down his face. "I just wanna take a nap." With those words, he crawled up next to me on the bed and smashed his face into one of my pillows.

I sat there and stared at him, unsure of what to do now. We'd been hanging out for the past six weeks, but I still wasn't entirely sure what all of this meant. Were we dating? Were we in a real, actual relationship? It seemed like it, but I'd never had the guts to actually bring it up, and Rose and Alice always told me asking is the kiss of death for a budding relationship.

I'd kept my silence and hoped that he would lead the way, but so far...nothing. I had no idea if he considered me his girlfriend or if I was just a friend with benefits. We hung out a lot, and lord knows we'd had plenty of sex, but the question still niggled at the back of my mind, taunting me.

So here I sat, awkwardly, just waiting for some sort of recognition of the situation we were in. He was really just going to lay there and take a nap on my bed? What was I expected to do, go up and cuddle with him? Or...should I leave him alone? I should probably just grab my textbooks and start on my homework. I glanced back at him swiftly and saw his eyes closed and his face relaxed. I clenched my jaw and went to stand, but a large hand wrapped around my wrist. "Where you goin'?" he mumbled sleepily into the pillow.

My eyes shot to his face once more and I licked my lips. "Um, well, I was just gonna let you sleep and go do some homework..." I replied nervously.

I saw a cute grin cross his face before he exerted enough pressure on my wrist for me to get the idea. He pulled me up the bed until I was laid out beside him. He let go of me and wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him until I could tuck my face into the space between his chin and his collarbone. I laid there stiffly for a time, feeling conflicted about the position I was in.

As hard as I'd tried to fight it, as long and bloody as the battle should have been, I'd fallen in love with Edward Cullen within a week of our first time sleeping together. He was funny and smart, and he was just a great guy.

The only problem was I didn't know how he felt about _me_. So I kept my mouth shut and hoped that he would come out and say how he was feeling before I finally fessed up to my own emotional attachment to him.

After about five minutes of me laying there stiff as a board, Edward's body arched away from mine and he peeked down at me. "Bella, what's wrong? Why are you so tense?"

My eyes went wide as I tried to think up some plausible explanation. I was a horrible liar, but he hadn't known me that long, so it might be possible to make him believe me. "Oh, um, I was just worried about a test I took in math today," I replied with only the slightest tremor in my voice.

My mom always told me she could tell I was lying because my voice shook. I'd tried for years to get rid of such a telling sign, but apparently I still wasn't successful. I stared at his shoulder that was covered by a red t-shirt and hoped he hadn't noticed my shaky voice.

He pulled away even further and sat up a bit as he looked down at me. His warm hand cupped my chin and turned my face until my eyes met his. "Why are you lying?" he asked with curiosity in his tone. Luckily, I didn't detect any anger.

"I...wait, how do you know I'm lying?" I asked, confused.

There was a slight smile on his face as his index finger reached up to smooth the wrinkle between my eyebrows. "Well, first off because you blush. Now, you blush_ a lot_, so that in itself isn't a sign you're lying...but then, you get this little wrinkle between your eyebrows, and your voice shakes. You're a terrible liar."

I gaped at him, wondering how he'd noticed that much about me. I guessed that meant he'd been paying more attention than I'd given him credit for. "Umm..."

He dropped his hand and flopped onto his back, bringing one arm behind his head. I pushed up on my hand so I was reclined beside him. He turned to look at me and pushed once more. "So, why are you _really _freaking out?"

I looked down at the comforter on my bed, drawing lazy circles with my fingertip. "It's not important, really."

He released a long-suffering sigh and moved his arm from behind his head to drape it over his eyes. "Okay, fine, don't tell me. I'll just get it out of you the hard way," he replied calmly.

I stiffened. "What's the hard way?" I asked cautiously.

Without warning, Edward sat up and attacked my sides with his fingers, digging them in and wiggling them around. I squealed and writhed on the bed, gasping for mercy as he chuckled down at me. "Ready to spill?" he demanded.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I yelled. He released me and I sat up panting. "You're evil!" I shouted as I grabbed my other pillow and hit him square in the face with it.

He pushed it away and laughed heartily. "Well at least now you have a smile on your face. I was beginning to wonder if you'd spent the day moping around to Bright Eyes or Elliot Smith."

I snickered and his eyes lit up. "Hey, wanna hear a joke?" he asked with a goofy grin.

I rolled my eyes at his antics. "Sure..."

"Okay, why do I wish my grass was emo?" he asked.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing before the punch line. "Why?"

"So it would cut itself!" he responded with more fanfare than the silly joke deserved.

I snorted a laugh as he reached out to wrap his arms around me. He pulled me into his lap and reclined back against my headboard. "Okay, now that we have _that _out of the way, you can tell me what's up."

Edward didn't look like he was going to budge. I pursed my lips and tried to distract him with small kisses along his jaw, but he evaded my mouth and grumbled. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you'd just tell me what was on your mind. I hate it when something's wrong with a girl, but they make me drag it out of them like I'm pulling their manicured nails out with a set of pliers."

His slightly irritated tone surprised me, and I sat back to look at his face. His green eyes flashed with annoyance and I found myself spilling before I knew what hit me. "Well, I mean, it's just that I don't know what we're doing, you know? I mean, Alice and Rosalie told me I should _never _ask a guy if he's my boyfriend, and so I've been trying really hard to just go with the flow and accept things as they come, but I'm just really confused about what you want with me and..."

"Whoa, whoa. Clip the strings, Chatty Cathy. Where did all this come from? I thought you and I were on the same page," he said, holding his hand over my mouth to silence me.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I stared back at him. I decided a sneak attack was in order to get him back for the tickling, so I licked his hand and he just laughed. "Nice try, babe, but I've had your tongue all over me at this point. Licking my hand won't gross me out."

I harrumphed and my shoulders drooped. He evidently took this as an invitation to speak. He dropped his hand and smoothed my hair back from my face before dropping a kiss on my nose. "I _am _your boyfriend and as far as 'what I want with you,' well, I want to be with you. I thought you knew that, especially since I've hardly seen my dorm room in like almost two months."

My eyes went wide and hopeful and he chuckled. "Was there something else?" he asked.

"Well, I...guess not," I mumbled. There would be no way I was going to admit I was in love with him this soon. No way.

"Bellaaaa...I see that mind of yours working. Do I need to grab my pliers?" he coaxed as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I sighed. "Ugh! Okay, fine. I'minlovewithyou."

His eyebrow quirked and he said, "Come again?"

My eyes narrowed on his as I spit it out once more. "I'minlovewithyou!"

Comprehension dawned on his face and he tossed his head back to laugh. I felt a swell of frustration and disappointment in my belly as his rejection washed over me. I made to scoot away from him so I could gather some of my shredded dignity, but he reached out and dragged me back to his side. "I see. So this is why you've been so nervous today."

I pushed against his chest and escaped from him to crawl off my bed in a huff. I spun around to face him with my hands planted on my hips and gave him my best glare. "Edward, I think you should leave," I said through clenched teeth.

The smile was wiped from his face. "Bella, wait...I wasn't laughing at you. I wasn't..."

I held up a hand to cut him off. "It took a lot of fucking courage for me to admit that to you, and you just fucking laughed. Whatever. I take it back. I'm an idiot for ever getting involved with you. I should have known."

Edward's face was angry now as he reared up and bounded off the bed to stand over me. "Why don't you hear me out before you go all ape shit on me?" he demanded.

I flinched at his tone and looked down at his shoes. He was wearing his black and white Vans today, I noted absently. He growled above me and I wondered what was going through his head. I looked up to see him run his hands through his hair, gripping it tightly before he dropped his hands to his sides and made a lame attempt to reach for me.

"_I wasn't laughing at you_. I was laughing at the situation. You looked so terrified, as if you were about to tell me something horrible or devastating. And then when you said you were in love with me, it just was so cute and _you _were just so cute...I just couldn't help myself. I was relieved you weren't saying you wanted to break up, or you thought my penis was too small, or that you suddenly decided to go lesbian...which, for the record, I'd be okay with. So long as I get to watch."

I searched his eyes and he looked sincere. He grinned and I felt my shoulders relax. Now if I could just find the balls to ask him if he felt the same way.

He took a deep breath and looked down at me, square in the eye. "It's just fuckin' crazy," he mumbled, as if to himself.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" I _hoped _he wasn't calling me crazy, or so help me...

He rubbed his eyes roughly with the heels of his hands before looking down at me helplessly. "It's crazy that we've only been together for a month and a half, and yet here we are throwing the L word around."

I felt my spine stiffen. My tone, however, was even stiffer. "Well, if that's the way you feel, maybe I should take it back. I don't want to seem '_crazy,_'" I replied, using air quotes on the last word.

His hands were back pressing on his eyes as he emitted a frustrated groan. "Ugh! Bella! Would you listen to me? Why do you have to jump to conclusions every time I say something? I'm not saying this shit to piss you off or hurt your feelings; I'm trying to say that I'm in love with you, too!"

Maybe his words would have sunken in sooner if his tone hadn't been so annoyed. I stood there for a moment feeling chastised before I realized what he'd just said. When the words did seep into my logical side, I gasped quietly and stared up at him with wings beating in my heart. "You...do?" I asked with wonder.

Edward gripped my upper arms and shook me lightly. "I swear to god, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't put up with this insane moping you've been doing all day."

That was good enough for me. I let loose a tiny ecstatic squeal before reaching up on my tiptoes so I could throw my arms around his shoulders. His arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me tightly. I sighed when his face was buried in my hair and I could smell his musky aftershave. After a moment, I pulled back and took him by the hand to lead him back to the bed.

We sat down and I suddenly felt awkward and shy. I worried my upper lip as he stared at my hand in his. Finally, I broke the silence. "So..." I began.

Edward looked up at me and smiled gently. "What's wrong now?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

I pff'ed at him and tried to think of something. "When did you first know?" I asked, referring to when he first realized he was in love with me.

He laughed. "Bella, I'm a guy. We don't talk about this shit."

I smacked his arm playfully. "Fine, I'll tell you when I first knew."

He smiled at me indulgently and motioned for me to go ahead. "When you showed up here and said you'd like to be my first time. I felt like it meant you wanted to take care of me and make it special," I explained.

"...How do you know I wasn't just lying in bed in a cold sweat with a raging hard on?" he asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, you may _think _you can fool me, but I know that at least part of your reason was chivalry."

He arched a perfect eyebrow at me and I did the same, challenging him. "So, what you're saying is, you think it was _chivalrous _for me to come here and take your virginity?"

Well, when he put it like _that_, I sounded like a complete moron. I sighed. "Whatever. I just think it was sweet. You didn't want me to be hurt or disappointed, and I get that now."

He let out a self-derisive snort. "It wasn't _sweet_, Bella. I came here because I couldn't keep my mind or my hands off you a second longer. I was insane with jealousy at the idea of you going with someone else. I wanted heads to roll when you said you'd go for Jacob Black or one of the other guys. I wasn't even romantic, for crying out loud."

Well, that certainly put a new spin on things. "So, you wanted me, huh?" I asked with a smile.

EPOV

This girl was trying to kill me. For someone so intelligent, she was certainly unobservant when it came to what was happening between us. I hated talking about my _feelings. _I'm a dude. Dudes keep it all inside and eat rocks and grow beards and smoke pipes in their silk bathrobes.

They didn't sit here and talk about how they fell in love with their girlfriend.

Still, I could tell this was important to her, so I tried to get past my internal Man Critic and explain some things. "Well, there wasn't one specific moment in time or anything. It just started and built up and now it is what it is," I said with a shrug. That sounded pretty good to me.

She sighed and leaned her chin on the palm of her hand. Bella always gave me that look, and though I thought it was cute, I also found it really frustrating because I couldn't tell what she was thinking. "It's funny, you know, how I feel like _I'm _the one with the pliers now," she mused.

Dammit, she was right. I smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly along her cheek until I reached her lips, brushing them softly before she pushed me back playfully. "So, I bet you dream about the scent of my hair and find yourself _haunted _with the memory of my touch, don't cha?" she joked.

I laughed. "Okay, that's it. I'm cutting you off from those books Alice has been lending you."

She laughed with me and I took her hands in mine, deciding to give a little. "You're a cool girl, Bella. I fell in love with you because you're different. You make me laugh, and you're fun to talk to. I love hanging out with you, because you're real and you aren't afraid to be yourself. It drives me crazy when you try to hide what you're thinking, because you shouldn't. You can trust me. I'm crazy about you."

That confession took a lot out of me, but it wasn't as hard as I'd thought it would be. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before she whispered, "Thank you," in my ear. I shuddered as her breath ghosted over my skin, making my dick twitch.

While she leaned into me, I took a big sniff of her hair and looked at her. "And for the record, you smell really good. But it's not your _scent _I dream about," I said with a wicked grin.

She choked on a laugh and slapped my chest. "You're such a dork!" she said.

I gaped at her. "A dork? Did you just call me a _dork_?" I feigned offense as she tried to cover up her words.

"Well, I mean..." But I didn't give her a chance to explain, instead tossing her back onto the bed and attacking her with tickles. "Ahhh! Edward, NO! Ahhhh!"

I pinned her hands above her head with my left hand as my right hand continued tickling her sides. She squirmed and her face turned red as she laughed and squealed. "Okay, okay! You're not a dork!"

I didn't relent. "Say you think I'm manly!" I commanded.

"You're manly!" she gasped.

"Now say you think I'm a god among men, especially in bed!" I went on.

She laughed and I dug in further. She panted. "You're a manly god among men, especially in bed!"

I withdrew my hands and chuckled. "Okay, okay, flattery will get you everywhere."

Bella tried to sit up, but I was still pinning her hands down. Suddenly, the situation shifted from fun to something less innocent. I was lying on top of her, and her breasts were pressed against my chest. I felt her nipples harden and my dick responded in kind. She squirmed against me and I saw her eyes get dark as she licked her shaking lips.

I dipped my head down and brushed my lips against her smooth mouth. Our breath mingled as I pressed more of my weight into her yielding curves. She was so soft and perfect and _fuck _I was hard. The things I wanted to do to her.

But now was not the time for that. Right now, I needed to man up and give my girl some of that romance I'd promised her. I crawled off the bed and turned off her bedroom lights before drawing the curtain and leaving the room in shadows. The dorm suite was too quiet, so I put on Bella's favorite album and I turned back to the bed to see her smiling sweetly at me. "How's this?" I asked, feeling nervous because this was the first time I'd ever tried to actually _make love_.

I felt like an idiot, but I had to at least try. This girl was important to me, more important than any girl I'd ever been with by far. I wanted to make sure I was doing this right, but all I knew how to do was fuck her brains out.

Still, I maintained a calm exterior as I struggled to relax and let this happen. If I didn't chill the fuck out, I was gonna end up fumbling around like a newbie all over again...and that just wouldn't do.

BPOV

Edward turned to me and asked, "How's this?"

The first song was filling my room and I smiled at him, realizing exactly what he was trying to do. He seemed to hesitate halfway between the computer where the music was playing and my bed, where I was lying. He looked like he was unsure about something, so I spoke up. "It's perfect," I said.

He seemed to relax a little bit as he continued forward toward the bed. I reclined on one elbow and watched his movements as he climbed onto the mattress. He was hovering over me on his hands and knees and I decided to take the initiative this time. I leaned up to capture his mouth in a kiss, throwing in as much gratitude and love as I could.

We pulled apart and Edward smiled down at me nervously. I reached up to stroke my hand through his hair, because I knew he liked it. "Be gentle with me; it's my first time," he murmured as he looked down at me with a soft smile.

I wondered what he meant. "Your first time?" I asked, confused.

He dropped kisses along my collarbone before replying. "My first time trying to make...make..." he trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

I decided to help him out. "Make love?" I finished for him.

He nodded and smiled gratefully. "It's always sounded so corny to me, but I want to try...for you. I'll be honest, I don't have any fucking clue what I'm doing, but I figure the basic mechanics are the same, so I guess I'll figure it out."

I laughed and arched my neck up to kiss him. "We'll be fine. Just go with what you feel, I guess."

I wasn't exactly knowledgeable when it came to this, either. I could only do what felt right, and right now, that meant pulling Edward down so he could lie on top of me. He buried his hands in my hair and angled my head to receive his kisses, and I did so enthusiastically. His tongue danced softly with mine, bringing a different kind of pleasure than I had grown accustomed to whenever Edward and I were together.

Usually, it was a fierce and burning desire that clawed its way through my veins and ran rampant through my system. Our lust was primal and base, and never easily quenched. He brought out the animal in me, and I liked to think I did the same to him.

But this...this was a slow and mellow warmth. It climbed through my body like a cozy fire or a cup of hot cocoa. I enjoyed the feeling as the comfortable heat curled through my veins and relaxed me, making me feel desired.

His lips stroked mine as the music swelled around us, and I lost myself in his presence. Edward's hands combed through my hair again and again, gentle and soothing until I began to feel impatient. "Touch me, please," I whispered against his lips.

He moaned a little and his hands glided down my arms before entwining with my own hands. He gripped them tightly for a moment before letting them go so he could pull away a little bit to unbutton the blouse of my school uniform. I watched his unsteady hands slip each button through the hole as his warm breath caressed each inch of exposed skin. I shivered when he parted the fabric and his eyes warmed my skin with the heat of his gaze.

Edward's left hand came to rest on my ribcage just beneath my breast as the fingers on his right hand drew invisible swirling patterns across my torso. The sensation caused goosebumps to break out over my skin, heightening my senses in the process. I felt so sensitive and attuned to him in this moment.

The song changed and became more upbeat, which roused Edward a bit. He became bolder with his caresses by reaching up behind me to undo my bra. His hands were now steady and sure on the piece of blue satin and lace. "I like this," he murmured as his lips brushed along my cleavage.

I laughed shakily. "My boobs, you mean?"

His lips twisted in a smile and he shook his head. "No, your bra. It looks good on you. I like this blue. It suits you."

I was a little bit blown away, but that didn't stop Edward from forging ahead to run his soft lips over my breasts. His path was slow and lazy, and I found the heat and moisture beginning to gather at my entrance.

Judging by his movements, he was nowhere near the point of the actual sex, though. I sighed and resolved to relax into whatever he wanted to do, because it seemed important to him.

His lips ghosted over my nipple and his tongue peeked out to toy with the tip of my sensitive flesh. I hissed in pleasure as he sucked it deeply into his hot mouth before massaging it thoroughly with his tongue. "Mmm, Edward, that feels so good," I breathed weakly.

He pulled away and did the same thing to my other breast. My body began to shake with desire and we weren't even completely naked yet. I reached down to push his shirt up his chest, enjoying the strength of the iron muscles beneath his warm skin. As soon as he stopped kissing me, I tugged the shirt over his head and he helped me get it all the way off.

Edward's warm chest on mine was like heaven. I arched into him and hummed my pleasure. His smile was tender as he wrapped his arms around me, pressing me closer to him. "I love the way your skin feels against mine," he said. I murmured in agreement as we just rubbed ourselves together lazily, like cats.

His hands reached down behind my back to lower the zipper on my skirt. I lifted my hips so he could pull it, along with my underwear, off my legs. He tossed the last bit of my clothing on the floor and I spread my legs to accommodate his hips. His denim-clad erection pressed against my wet heat and we both moaned.

The song changed and the mood became dreamy again. His arms wrapped around me as he rolled us onto our sides. I tangled my limbs with his as we kissed deeply and passionately, breathing through our noses so we wouldn't have to part. His taste was both familiar and wonderful, something I craved whenever I was away from him during the day.

I reached my hands down to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. He allowed me to push his jeans down until he could shake them off onto the floor beside the bed. I wasn't surprised to find him going commando, because he usually did. I wrapped my hand around his stiff erection and stroked it a couple of times before he hissed and pulled out of my reach.

I whimpered in disappointment, but he rolled so he was on top of me again. I welcomed him with open arms as he parted my legs with his hands to make room for himself. I bent my legs so my feet were flat against the mattress, and he lowered himself on top of me, keeping eye contact with me the entire time.

He kissed me, and it was slow and sizzling. I felt the warmth beginning to build until it felt like a pleasant fire in my chest.

"I need you," I whispered, hoping that would be what he needed to hear.

Edward's eyes locked on mine as he positioned himself at my entrance. I felt him push into me, and I mewled in my throat at the delicious feel of him. He filled me up slowly, allowing me time to get accustomed to his large size. I felt so much more complete when I was with him like this, and it would have scared me if I hadn't been so focused on the love that was shining in his eyes.

"I love you," he said tenderly as he brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes.

I felt the tears gather at the corner of my eyes. "I love you too," I replied in a whisper.

He began to move gently inside of me. I allowed my eyes to close as he set the perfect rhythm. His skin rubbed against mine, making me feel so connected to him. My legs came up to wrap around his waist as my arms wrapped around his shoulders. He pressed closer to me and buried his face in the nape of my neck.

"So beautiful," I heard him whisper against my heated skin. I shivered and felt the passion begin to climb.

We moved together in perfect harmony for what felt like an eternity as the fire was stoked into a flaming inferno. I gripped his sweaty skin as his thrusts became deeper and more insistent; I welcomed it.

I was so close that all it took was Edward changing the angle slightly to set me off. My body clenched around him as I whimpered and bit off the scream that wanted to escape. I may be in the throes of passion, but I still have roommates.

His grunts and moans reached a fever pitch and he followed me into oblivion, giving himself to me the way I'd just given myself to him. I held him tightly as he rode out his orgasm and mine subsided until it felt like a gentle glow emanating from my heart.

Edward rolled us onto our sides and I reached up to run my fingers through his sweaty hair as he kissed me repeatedly wherever he could reach. "That was...wow. I don't even have words," he said, sounding dazed.

I giggled. "Yeah, I think it's safe to say we figured it out, after all."

He grinned and wrapped his hand around the base of my head to bring it to his shoulder. We lay there, replete and glowing with satisfaction.

"So, we're good?" Edward asked after a time.

"Oh, we're _definitely _good," I replied with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

Edward chuckled and pulled the blankets up over our rapidly cooling bodies. "And now, we rest...because as soon as I have my energy back, it's back into that skirt with you," he said huskily.

I gaped at him. "What's this? Some sort of Catholic schoolgirl fantasy?" I quipped.

He laughed and nipped at my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine. "You know it, baby!"


	5. All's Well That Ends Well

**A/N: Fiiiiiiiiiiinally! Guess what? This is the last chapter. It wraps it up exactly how I want it to, so I hope you all enjoy it. I had fun writing this, so I hope you have fun reading it:) **

**Thank you to Adrena for being such an awesome beta:) ILY!**

**3**

APOV

"All right, kids, break it up!" Rosalie yelled as she entered the dorm with a hand covering her eyes. "I have to get ready for Emmett's birthday tonight."

Jasper groaned pathetically and dropped his head on my shoulder. I snickered and shifted around on his lap once more, feeling the wetness gather between my legs as his erection pressed against my panties. We were both fully clothed, but I was straddling him in my school uniform skirt and that left little to the imagination as far as my level of _interest _was concerned.

"Come on, big guy. Let's get out of her way so she can do whatever it is she needs to do," I whispered in his ear as I nipped at the soft fleshy lobe. He groaned again and gripped my thighs almost painfully. "Maybe I'll pull out my Halloween costume...you know, the one I wore to the..."

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before he had me up and into my bedroom. The door slammed shut behind us as he lifted me up to ravage my mouth. "Yes, _yes_, please put it on," he begged in a deep voice.

I pulled back from him and winked. "Only if _you _play along," I teased with a grin.

He released a big breath and let me down on my feet. "Of course."

With that, I turned and rummaged through my closet until I found the costume. I stepped behind the Chinese-style screen in the corner of the room and began pulling on the black leather corset with the black thong and fishnet thigh-highs. The corset pushed the girls up and out, creating the cleavage that Jasper just couldn't seem to get enough of. I stepped into the spiky stiletto heels and grinned devilishly as I fluffed my hair and applied the blood-red lipstick that completed the costume.

I stepped out from behind the screen and struck a severe pose. Jasper's eyes widened and darkened as he gulped audibly. "On your knees, Jasper," I commanded.

He instantly dropped to his knees and I crossed to him with a stern expression on my face. "You like it when I take control, _don't you_?"

Jasper nodded and kept his eyes on mine. We'd only done this one other time...on Halloween a couple months ago. He was game then, and I could tell he was _very _into our game now. "Good. Take your shirt off."

He tentatively reached up and began slipping the buttons through the holes, his gaze never wavering. I saw the stiff flesh pressing against his zipper and it made me impatient. I wanted to prolong this a little while longer, though, so I ripped my eyes away from the enticing sight. "Faster," I hissed.

His fingers sped up, but not fast enough. I reached out and ripped the shirt apart, using all my force. _Pilates and yoga really paid off at times like these._ I smirked as he moaned and his eyelids became heavy. I could tell he was getting really turned on now.

I circled him, running a fingertip along his shoulders and across his back. "You like it when your tiny little girlfriend takes control away from you, don't you, Jasper? Answer me."

He nodded. "Y..yess," he moaned. I ran my hand up through his hair, scratching along his scalp. His eyes slid closed and a look of rapture crossed his face.

"You want me to tie you down and tease you until you can't take anymore, don't you?" I demanded.

He gulped and shivered. "_Yes_."

I stepped around and stood directly in front of him. "I plan on doing exactly that, but first I want you to lick my pussy," I informed him in a forceful tone.

Without waiting for his consent, I pressed one hand into his shoulder and lifted my left leg to drape over his shoulder. He was the perfect height for this when he was on his knees like he was now. His warm hand came up and gripped my thigh to keep me steady as the other hand reached out to wrap around my waist. He buried his face between my legs and inhaled deeply.

He began to move his hand from my waist to push my thong aside, but I placed mine over it to stop him. "No. Use your teeth," I said.

He nodded and opened his mouth to pull my thong to the side with his teeth. I shivered when his nose brushed over my sensitive skin. I was _beyond _turned on right now, and I could feel the moisture seeping down my thighs. "Now lick," I demanded.

Jasper's talented mouth went to work, diligently massaging and lapping at my lower lips with great enthusiasm. He knew exactly how I liked it, and he was definitely bringing his A game today. I had to force myself to keep my eyes open so I could watch him as he worked.

He was truly a breathtaking sight buried between my thighs.

His tongue swirled around my entrance before stabbing into me quickly and deeply. I moaned and licked my lips at the sensation. His soft, wet lips rubbed over my clit and made me quiver. I was so close, but I wasn't ready to come yet. I pushed his face away and lowered my leg until I stood on steady feet once more.

Jasper licked his lips and hummed as if he'd just had a tasty meal. I scowled at him fiercely and put my hands on my hips. "_You _are a dirty, naughty boy, and I need to punish you. Take your pants off and get on the bed!"

He stood up quickly and dropped his pants before walking swiftly to the bed. I walked over to the closet and found my toy box; I pulled a couple items out before turning back to the bed. Jasper was sitting up on his knees, so I pushed between his shoulder blades until he was on all fours. I pulled his boxers down and tried to ignore the huge piece of man meat I'd just freed from the cloth confines.

I picked up the soft leather cattail whip and bent low to whisper in his ear. "Are you ready, you bad boy?"

He shuddered and moaned _yes_.

I gave him a couple soft _whacks _with the whip and massaged his fine ass between each slap. We were both getting into it now, and I was getting close to stopping when Jasper threw his head back and moaned. "_Fuck! _That feels so good!"

I was surprised, but it turned me on even more to know he was that into our game. I gave him a couple stronger smacks, and watched as his fists clenched on the quilt covering my bed. I decided that was enough and laid it down. "It sounds like you were beginning to enjoy your punishment a little too much, Jasper. We can't have that, now can we?" I said sternly.

He shivered and I watched as he flopped onto his back before turning his head to look at me. I sat up on my knees and picked up the handcuffs. He eyed them with interest as I crossed over to pull his arms up to my headboard.

He'd used them on me a couple of times, but I think he secretly liked it when I used them on him much more. I clipped them in place and straddled his hips, rubbing my wet panties across his throbbing cock. "Are you ready for this yet, baby?" I cooed as I licked my lips.

He groaned and arched up, pressing himself against me pleadingly. "_Please_, Alice baby," he whimpered.

I tsked and shook my finger at him. "Nuh uh uh, big boy. _You _aren't running the show," I reminded him as I slithered down until I came face-to-face with his huge erection. It bobbed toward me and I had to suppress a snicker.

Jasper loved to see my lipstick around his dick after I gave him a blow job. It was one of those little things I'd figured out over the course of our relationship thus far. It was a small thing, really, but it made him hot and I sooo loved to make my guy hot.

I gripped his meat in my hand and licked around the head as he gazed down at me lovingly. He was always so loving when I had his dick in my mouth; it was so hilariously cliché. I made eye contact with him as I wrapped my lips around his length and bobbed down to deep throat him.

I made sure my lipstick smeared across the silky skin, staining his cock with a red circle. He moaned and let out a small "_Fuck_" as he pulled at the cuffs restraining him. I worked him over and teased a bit more before I set my rhythm. His blazing hot blue eyes were watching my every move.

He whispered encouragements, oaths, promises, and dirty words as I licked, sucked, and fucked him with my mouth. I loved watching him come undone when I did this to him. I obviously hadn't been very good at this in the beginning, but I was a fast learner and he was a willing teacher.

Now we both knew who the mistress of his cock was, and I never let him forget it. I kept my man _sat-is-fied_.

I could tell he was getting close, but I didn't want him to come in my mouth, so I pulled away and climbed back up to straddle his lap once more. His head dropped weakly onto the purple pillow behind him and he groaned. "You are the fucking _queen_," he breathed in wonder. I decided now was the time to release him from the handcuffs.

I laughed lightly and wriggled around on his lap. He gripped my hips and pushed up into me. "I want you to undress me," I commanded softly.

Jasper didn't need to be told twice. He reached out to unlace the corset and pulled it open. My breasts popped out and he threw the corset to the side of the bed before reaching for my panties. I sat up a bit so he could push them down my legs. They only got as far as my knees before he lifted me up and impaled me on his stiff cock.

I felt him thrust into me and it was the same as it had been every time...I felt so full and stretched that I could burst, but it only made it a thousand times better than any toy I'd ever used before. I knew my legs were stretching out one of my favorite thongs right now, but I didn't give a shit. Jasper was buried deep inside me, his big hands were wrapped around my waist, and his lips were sealed against my right nipple. I felt his tongue working against my stiff peak and it made me whimper with need.

His thrusts were heavy and deep, and I was in fucking heaven. I cried out, again and again as he fucked me. His hips pushed against mine and I cried out as my first orgasm took hold, crashing against me with fury and force. His name was on my lips like a plea as he continued plowing into me.

I felt my limbs go limp, but Jasper just turned so that I was pinned beneath him. His hips jackhammered into mine and his balls slapped against my ass as the headboard bounced against the wall. I should have been concerned about my roommates, but I quite frankly didn't give a fuck. Jasper was commanding all my senses and it was all I could do to simply hold onto his shoulders as he pounded me mercilessly.

He began muttering darkly and I knew he was close. "_Fucking...spanking me...licking your mmm...pussy...delicious...fucking ordering me around...ugh...FUCK!_"

Jasper thrust into me once more and froze as his handsome face contorted into a mask of pleasure so potent it looked painful. His body shuddered as he came hard and I watched it all lovingly, enjoying this moment almost as much as he was.

When he was done, he collapsed down over me. He was so heavy he was suffocating me, but I didn't care. He was all mine, and I relished the sensation of having him over me like this. I kissed along his sweaty shoulder and neck as he mumbled incoherently into the pillow.

Finally, he rolled off me and we caught our breath. When I was ready, I stood up and found a robe so I could go clean up in the bathroom. Jasper tossed an arm over his eyes and snoozed until I got back.

Things were so good between us. We complimented each other in so many ways, and I couldn't hope to find someone more suited for me than he was. I loved him more than I would have thought possible all those months ago when we first got together.

Every day, he showed me how much he loved and appreciated me. I knew it was only the beginning, and I looked forward to beginning our lives together. I just _knew _things would head in that direction, and I never felt an ounce of doubt that we were headed there together.

"Why don't we go to your place so we can give Rose and Emmett some privacy?" I suggested as I pulled out some clean clothes.

"Sounds good, darlin'," Jasper said as he sat up with a dazed look on his face. I chuckled and threw his clothes at him so he could get dressed.

RPOV

_(The day before...)_

I collapsed on Bella's bed as soon as she kicked Edward out of her room and shut the door behind him. She wore a goofy expression on her face that had been permanently plastered there since the two lovebirds started going out. I wanted to huff in disgust, but that would have made me a hypocrite, so I couldn't.

"What's up, Rosie?" she asked as she came to sit next to me.

I bounced up and began pacing. "It's just...Emmett. He's so fucking _amazing_ and I love him _so much..._"

She looked confused. "I hear a 'but' in there..." she coaxed.

I grumbled and plopped down on the floor in disgust. "We haven't had sex since that first night. What the hell am I doing wrong?"

My despair knew no bounds. Emmett was here almost every night, doing homework or cuddling with me. He would lay with me on the couch, kiss me with those amazing lips, touch me with those amazing hands...but poor Rosie Jr. wasn't getting any playdates with Emmett Jr. and it was beginning to worry me.

I fucking _needed _him, but...well, there was the issue...

Bella looked shocked. "You mean you guys haven't had sex, and you've been together all this time? I'm _amazed_!"

"Shut the fuck up, you smug bitch! Just cuz Edward's always in here laying pipe doesn't mean that we're all getting plowed!" I hissed as I tossed a stray shoe at her.

She ducked and laughed maniacally. "Well, what's the problem?" she asked.

I huffed and slouched down. "Well, I think he's waiting for me..."

Bella hummed. "So jump him, then," she suggested.

It would have been a practical plan, if it weren't for the smallest of details...

"I _would_, but look how it turned out the first time I tried that. I basically _raped _him, for crying out loud!" I yelled in disgust as I threw my hands up in the air.

Bella grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly as she considered this. "Yeah, I guess...but you didn't know he was a virgin. You thought he was just holding back because he didn't think _you _were ready. You guys both had a major miscommunication, so it's not like you did it intentionally or anything..."

I buried my hands in my hair and tugged. "This is fucking _nuts_. I just wanna throw his fine ass down and mount him like a bucking bronco, but I feel like that would be so wrong after our first time, you know?"

Bella laughed and tossed the pillow at my face. It hit me with a sound _thump _and I tossed it on the floor beside me. "Here's an idea: why don't you _tell _him how you feel?"

I glared at her. "Your condescending tone will earn you a swift kick to the face, woman."

She rolled her eyes and dropped back onto the bed. I saw her lift one of the pillows and inhale deeply. A goofy smile came to her face and I hissed in irritation. How could she be so flipping _happy _and _glowing _while I was sitting over here so fucking unsatisfied and grouchy?

Smug post-coital bitch.

"_Fine, _I'll go call him right now and tell him I'm afraid of raping him again and then beg him to come over so I can take him for a joy ride," I hissed as I stomped out of her room.

"Good luck!" she shouted behind me. I slammed her door and stalked back to my bedroom as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Emmett's number.

He answered on the second ring. "Well if it isn't my favorite girl," he greeted heartily when he picked up.

I made an effort to relax so that he wouldn't think I was angry with _him_. "Hey, baby. Can we talk?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

He laughed. "Uh oh, did I do something wrong?" he asked warily.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. "No, no...I just...I wanted to tell you something and I feel like an asshole doing it over the phone, but I can't seem to find the guts to talk to you about it in person."

I heard the noise in the background dim as he moved away from it. A door clicked and he took a deep breath. "Okay, tell me what's up."

I bit my lip and looked around my room, suddenly feeling like a big baby. "I wanted to apologize again."

We both knew what I was referring to. He heaved a tired sigh. "Sweetheart, that's ancient history. Please stop tearing yourself up over it," he pleaded.

I felt tears prickle in my eyes. "I _can't_. I basically fucking _raped _you, Em! I had no idea what I was doing, and it was so horrible of me and I never should have been so stupid..."

I was full-on crying now, but he was trying to soothe me over the phone. "_Please _stop crying, honey...it hurts me so much when you're sad."

My chest was aching with the pain I'd caused him. He said it wasn't a big deal, but it would always be a big deal _to me_. I wanted so much to fix it, but I had no idea how.

"Shhh...shhh...it's over now, honey. It's in the past. That day wasn't great for either of us, but we're together now and I love you. Tell me you love me too," he requested soothingly.

I snuffled and wiped my nose on the back of my hand. _Ew_. "I love you too," I stuttered.

"Should I come over?" he asked.

"_No! _I'll be okay. I don't want you to see me like this," I replied.

Emmett sighed again and I wondered what he was thinking. "What brought all this on?" he asked finally.

I froze and tried to think up an excuse, but he always knew when I was lying. I decided to tell the truth and hoped that he wouldn't think the worst of me. "Well, I just...was talking to Bella, and she was all post-hump with Edward, and it made me so..."

"Jealous?" he guessed with a chuckle.

I turned red and felt the previous irritation take up residence. "Yes, I was, actually," I replied stiffly.

Emmett chuckled. "You wanna know why we haven't had sex again, don't you?" he asked.

"_Yes_," I said through gritted teeth.

"Because I've been waiting on _you _to get over this guilt that's been eating at you. When we make love again, I don't want you to be afraid to touch me. I want you to enjoy yourself as much as I know I will be," he explained.

I was shocked. Seriously? _Seriously? _

"So it's not because you don't _want _to have sex with me?" I asked, amazed at the uncertainty coloring my tone.

Emmett's incredulous laughter boomed through the phone and deafened me. "Are you _crazy_, baby?"

I grumbled and huffed and he kept on laughing hysterically. "Well, Jesus, Emmett! What was I supposed to think when you don't even try to stick your hand down my pants?" I shouted into the phone.

Emmett finally calmed down enough to reply. "Sweetheart, I come home and jack off every night because I want you so much. For someone so intelligent, you sure can be clueless," he joked.

I perked up a little, choosing to ignore his rude joke. "Whatever. You really want to have sex again?" I asked with great hope.

"Hmmm...yes, I do...but baby, like I said, I'm not going to until you've decided to make peace with the past and let it stay there. It's time to forgive and forget. I love you, and you love me, and anything that we do should reflect that, okay?"

He made a lot of sense when he put it like that. I took a deep breath and decided he was right; I needed to let this go. It was over, it was done, and it was time to move on. "Okay," I conceded quietly.

He seemed to perk up. "Really?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and sighed. "Yep, really. I won't mention it again," I promised.

"Good, because I was really hoping for _you _to be my birthday present," he replied in a deep, sexy voice.

I shivered and felt the heat pool in my belly. "Oh, really?" I asked with a smug grin on my face.

"_Really_. I can't think of anything I'd like more than you in a big red bow, waiting for me..." he purred darkly.

The picture he painted had my blood pumping hotly through my veins. I vowed to make it happen.

I decided to play with him. "Hmm, well...I was thinking more along the lines of dinner, a movie, maybe some frisky hands..." I suggested innocently.

Emmett's smile was in his voice as he replied. "Sounds like a plan. I'll pick you up tomorrow at six," he said.

I agreed and as soon as we hung up, I ran out to make plans with Alice and Bella. They agreed to make themselves scarce tomorrow night so that I could prepare for my evening with Emmett.

A six o'clock on the dot, Emmett's knock sounded on the door. I shivered and turned up the thermostat before clicking over to the door in my extremely high-heeled flesh-colored stilettos. I checked the peephole to make sure there was nobody else about in the corridor before I opened the door and pulled him inside.

Emmett's jaw dropped as he realized what I was wearing. I cocked a hip and gave him my sultriest look. "Hello, birthday boy," I purred.

He was wearing a dark green polo shirt with loose cargo khakis and he looked good enough to eat. He smelled divine and I wanted nothing more than to bury my nose in his neck and inhale his scent all night.

"You...you're..." he stuttered, obviously utterly amazed.

I grinned. "You _said _this was what you wanted for your birthday," I reminded him helpfully. I looked down at myself and smiled at the big red bow wrapped around my torso, right under my breasts.

Aside from the heels and the bow, I wasn't wearing a stitch.

When I looked back up at him, he seemed to shake himself from his stupor. He advanced on me with a look of feral hunger. "I can't believe you did this for _me_," he whispered.

I gazed up at him with wide eyes. "Of course I did this for you, stupid! I lo-"

Emmett had backed me up against the wall in the entry way and covered my mouth with his. His kiss was hungry and demanding, and I complied immediately. I felt the bulge in his pants pressed up against my hipbone and it made my knees go weak to imagine him inside me again.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful. It's killing me. I need to...I need to...mmmm," he mumbled as he licked and sucked along my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access.

His rough hands were wrapped around my ribcage, holding me up as my knees wobbled. I'd collapse in a heap on the floor right now if he let go, so I prayed that he wouldn't.

"Where would you like to open your present?" I moaned as his mouth descended upon my aching nipples. He licked and sucked, nibbled and nipped. It felt amazing and my heart began to pound in anticipation of things to come.

I snickered at the pun. _Hah._

He pulled back and moaned as he took in my flushed face. "Um...right here, on the floor, the counter, the dining room table, the shower, the bed...the couch..." he suggested, listing off almost every flat available surface in the dorm.

I laughed breathlessly and spun around, gripping his hand in mine to lead him to the bedroom. He followed behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly against him. I felt his erection press against my naked ass through his pants and I squirmed in excitement.

He groaned when I pressed against him and spun us toward the couch. I let him lead me over to it and he pressed my hands against the back of it so I was arched over the cushions, facing away from him. He stood behind me and pulled my hips back until I was stretched and spread-eagle. He bent over me and brushed my ear with his lips. "I promise we'll take it slow and easy next time, baby. I just can't fucking wait right now. You surprised me," he whispered darkly.

I nodded helplessly as I heard his buckle release. I was already completely wet and ready, but his long fingers brushed and pushed against me anyway, teasing me until I whimpered with need. "Please, Emmett," I begged.

"_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck,_" he groaned and I turned around to look at him.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

He looked angry. "I didn't bring a condom," he growled.

I relaxed my shoulders. "I've been on the pill for months now. We don't need one," I confessed.

Emmett's look of surprise quickly morphed back into one of intense need. I felt a shiver rush up my spine as his hot eyes locked on mine. His big, rough hands wrapped around my ass and he pulled me back against him once more. "This is gonna be insane," he muttered as he unzipped his pants and dropped them down to the floor.

He didn't even step out of them before he gripped his cock and positioned it between my dripping lips. I was so fucking ready for this, and it was so much hotter than I could have imagined.

He pushed into me, tentatively at first. I arched my back and gripped the couch as he filled me up. It hurt a little bit at first, even with all the moisture, but he was big and I was still new to this. I closed my eyes and held on for dear life as he began thrusting, hard and heavy. His grunts and groans were erotic and they spurred me toward my own release as he quickened his rhythm.

I knew I probably wouldn't orgasm, so I was really surprised when Emmett reached around to rub my clit with his fingertips. The extra friction knocked me over the edge just as he came deep inside me. He shouted my name in triumph as he climaxed, and I felt full of him in that moment.

Afterward, I stood up on my shaky legs and turned to face him with a sated smile. He grinned at me, and it made his dimples flash in his beautiful face. I leaned up to kiss him, and he met me halfway. "That was the best birthday present a boy could ever ask for," he said with a chuckle as he pulled away.

I beamed up at him and he reached down to pull at the knot on the bow. He stopped and appeared to consider it for a moment. "Hmm... on second thought, maybe I'll keep this on so I can open it again later," he said with a dirty little wink.

I playfully smacked his chest and told him I was going to get cleaned up. He left me to it and got dressed once more. "I sincerely hope you plan on wearing that to dinner," he called after me.

I turned and shot him a playful look. "I sure am, but we're not going out. I made dinner."

After I was done cleaning up, I went back into the kitchen and pulled out the stuff I'd made for his birthday dinner. Emmett loved sandwiches, probably more than the average guy, so I'd decided to make some really gourmet sammies for tonight. I got out the panini grill and plugged it in, allowing it to warm up as I assembled the goods.

Emmett watched from the doorway and I saw him casting appreciative glances at my backside. "You're gonna burn a hole in my ass if you keep staring at it like that," I teased sarcastically.

He laughed and came up behind me. He brushed my hair away from my shoulder and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry, you're just so amazing. I feel like the luckiest guy on earth right now."

I blushed to the roots of my hair and felt an unfamiliar bit of modesty hit me. "You're only saying that because you just got laid and now I'm making you sandwiches," I joked lamely.

He pulled me around to face him and I saw the seriousness in his eyes. He gripped my arms gently and shook me slightly. "Why can't you just accept that you're _it _for me, Rosalie? I'm going to show you for the rest of my life how much I appreciate you. I'll never let you forget how much I need you and want you!"

Emmett's words were so sweet that they made my heart ache. Sometimes his declarations were so grandiose, but I knew it came from being raised by a single mom who loved romance. He was a romantic at heart...but I knew instinctively that I could trust him with all my heart.

I looked up at him and sniffled. I was becoming so emotional in the past few months. "I believe you," I replied.

He looked mollified as he let me go. I turned back around to finish preparing the sandwiches for the grill. He stood off to the side and gave me room to move.

Finally, he spoke. "I meant it, you know."

His words were soft and quiet, but they filled the room with their weight. I understood what he was saying and I loved him that much more for it.

"I know," I whispered.

**A/N: Awesome! I know, it's short. Only five chapters for a story? Bummer, dude! But it wasn't even meant to be this long, so it's okay! I'm glad that I was able to _finally _wrap this story up and now I can move on to focusing on all the one-shots on my list. Watch out for them, they're coming up...add me on author alert if you haven't already so you can read them, okay?:) Thanks for reading this silly little story!**


End file.
